I'm Happy Alone
by SerasKucheki
Summary: It was never a problem to be alone because it was always better to be alone. So why can't he get him out of his mind? Why does he keep affecting me when I'm sure I hate him and the feelings mutual? PrussiaxAustria  Warning: Yaoi  In last chapter only
1. Picture

I'm Happy Alone

Roderich was walking home carrying his groceries that he bought so he could restock his depleting sweet count. _It wouldn't go so fast if Gilbert would stop stealing them._ He paused hearing a rustle behind him. After a couple minutes of waiting patiently, he heard nothing so he continued his way home.

Gilbert sighed and began following Austria again. _He bought ingredients for sweets!_ He smiled already feeling his stomach ache for the delicious treats. _I think it's time to visit my good friend Roddy…_ Prussia smirked and followed Roderich excitedly.

Roderich got home and began taking out his groceries but instead of putting them away, he left them out so he could begin baking. He threw on his apron and began busily making cakes, brownies, apple strudels, and cookies.

Gilbert followed inside after waiting about five minutes to make sure Roderich was too engrossed into baking to notice him. He went straight for the piano room knowing it would take some time before he would be done cooking. He saw by the size of the bags, he wasn't baking on a whim; he was completely refilling his sweet storage. He plopped himself on the couch and began to relax so he could take a quick nap.

Gilbert woke up to the smell of a variety of sweets and smiled. He got up quickly and walked to the kitchen to see Roderich with his back to him. Suddenly smirking evilly he went over and wrapped his arms around him. The Austrian dropped the knife he had ready to cut into a cake. "Beilschmidt…" he snapped glaring at the Prussian.

"Roddy, it's been too long." he smirked pulling him closer. Roderich began to try to push him away only having him tighten his grip.

"You insufferable…" started Roderich before the other man whispered in his ear.

"Invade…" He sneered feeling the Austrian tense.

"Don't…" he warned.

"Your…"

"You…" Roderich continued his voice lower.

"Vital…"

"Dare!" yelled Roderich pushing back into him sending them both to the ground. Gilbert, surprised, hit the ground releasing him so he could stand and back away. "Gilbert… leave." demanded Roderich glaring at him.

Gilbert sat up pouting, "But Roddy!"

"Stop calling make that and leave!" he yelled pointing at the door. Gilbert looked at the door then back to Roderich smirking, "No… j… just go." he said losing his anger having overcome by fear. _It's always so difficult with him._

"Nein." he said standing up looking over confident at the nation. Gilbert began moving slowly toward him as he backed away from him. "You know, since I'm not a nation, I can't take Silesia anymore."

"Gilbert, don't…" he warned having it fall on deaf ears.

"But I can still invade your vital regions." he winked taking a couple more steps in silence before jumping at Roderich. Roderich thought he dodged him until he felt his hands grasp his sleeve and bring him down to the floor. Since Roderich landed on top he jumped up only to have his ankle grabbed and fall to the ground.

"Let go!" he yelled as he was pulled underneath the ex-nation.

"Aw, come on Roddy, your paranoid." he teased moving one hand lower as his other held Roderich's wrists above his head.

Roderich was blushing madly as his hand nearly reached his vital regions before a frying pan hit him right upside the head, "You perverted sex crazed moron!" screamed Elizaveta. Gilbert jumped looking a little sad as he stole one more glance at the confused Austrian before taking off. Roderich let Elizaveta chase him out and sat up trying to figure out the Prussian's face.

_Usually he just winks while smirking._ He shook his head and stood up to finish his baking.

"Gilbert, I'm surprised you haven't gone to torture Roderich." expressed Ludwig as his brother walked into his room. He only took a quick glance from his book but then had to put it aside. "Gilbert, are you okay?"

Gilbert looked tired and stressed but he nodded, "Of course I'm okay! I'm awesome like that!" Germany shook his head and picked his book back up. He sighed and sat down on the bed staring at the wall. "It's boring."

"Why don't you visit Francis then?" sighed Ludwig.

"I wanna visit that fucking aristocrat but no! That bitch of an ex-wife hasn't left his house since my last visit." complained Gilbert lying back on the bed.

Ludwig's eyebrow raised, "What _exactly_ did you do?"

Gilbert smirked devilishly as he sat up, "Found a new way to invade his vital regions." he winked.

"You deserve every frying pan and curse known to man then." stated Ludwig deciding to go back to his book to keep his own sanity.

What he didn't expect, however, was for his brother, who supposedly hates the Austrian with a passion, to grab his book and demand, "Have him visit here."

Ludwig blinked a couple times, "What? When did you get so desperate to see him?"

"Just do it! It's boring without picking on stuff shirt!" he yelled flustered.

Ludwig figured there was something else he had planned but sighed, "Fine…"

"Make sure only _he_ comes." smiled Gilbert widely. Ludwig instantly regretted this decision but nodded to assure his brother he would.

"Elizaveta, I'm going to Ludwig's." declared Roderich after getting off the phone. He really didn't have to tell her since she was hovering over his shoulder for the duration of the call.

"You shouldn't have agreed." she snarled not liking the idea she couldn't follow and protect him.

"Ludwig said we should catch up on regular affairs and he's going to invite Feliciano as well." he explained walking to the kitchen still devoid of his bubble as she followed mere centimeters behind him.

"This is Gilbert's doing." she spat feeling her Horny Prussian Radar go off the charts. Roderich froze for a second at the mention of his name.

_That's right he'll be there as well._ He hung his head before continuing to his room to get dressed for the dinner tonight

Ludwig was going to answer the door but halted in his tracks as he turned to look in Gilbert's room, "Bruder?" he asked shocked.

Gilbert jumped and messed up his hard work at tying his tie, "Fuck, West!" He turned to face him, in a suit, an actually clean suit.

Ludwig's eyes were wide and wanted to ask but heard the knock get louder. He sighed and went to answer it before the Italian could break down his door. "Ludwig!" yelled Feliciano glomping his best friend. "I didn't know you also invited Roderich!" Ludwig looked over his shoulder seeing Roderich fixing his suit and glasses.

"Hello Feliciano and Roderich." he said welcoming them inside. Gilbert came down the stairs after hurriedly putting his tie back on to see Roderich talking with Ludwig. "Something is wrong with Gilbert." he said concerned.

"What's wr…" Roderich started to ask before Feliciano piped up.

"Gilbert! When did you get a suit?" exclaimed Feliciano running over to hug him. Roderich raised an eyebrow at Ludwig's expression before turning to see he, in fact, without a doubt, had a suit on.

Gilbert glared at him as he finally got Feliciano off, "Don't give me that face priss." he snapped. He was taken off guard though when Roderich moved quickly over to him and grabbed his tie.

"Learn to tie it if you're actually going to try to be civilized." he sighed fixing it quickly and easily. Gilbert froze staring wide eyed at the Austrian and for some reason, felt his heart quicken slightly.

"Even when you're being nice, you're such a fucking nag." Gilbert stated happy that Roderich finally pulled away not liking how his body reacted at all.

"Well dinner is ready if you guys' are done." stated Ludwig dragging the Italian behind him since he was hanging off his arm. Roderich began walking first and Gilbert couldn't help himself.

"You know Roddy…" he smirked coming up behind him. "Even with a suit you still look like a girl." he teased swiping his hand across his ass just as they were about to enter the kitchen. Roderich froze giving him a death glare watching him go into the kitchen.

_I knew it but why does it still surprise me?_ Roderich sighed and walked in taking the seat next to Gilbert. Sadly it was the only chair left at the table. He knew it would be like this because Feliciano deeply cared for Ludwig and took every opportunity to be near him. The meal was just fine and was a mixture of German and Italian cuisines. Roderich kept to his tea, Feliciano, wine, and of course the German beer was for the other two. Everything was going just fine and Ludwig had even made sweets for them. The only bad part of the dinner was it seemed like Gilbert's goal was to get wasted and accomplished it just in time for dessert.

"Roddy!" cooed Gilbert leaning in close to the Austrian's cheek.

"Gilbert, please remove your presence from my space bubble." calmly demanded Roderich taking a bite of cake.

Gilbert frowned and took his phone out grabbing Roderich's shoulder to pull him close, "Geez, Roddy, smile." He snickered taking the shot and quickly saving it.

Roerich blinked a couple times before pushing the Prussian throwing him off balance to the ground, "Gilbert, you need to calm down."

Gilbert looked up at him pouting, "But Roddy, it was just a picture, be happy I didn't reclaim your vital regions." Ludwig began to remove Feliciano from the kitchen wanting him to stay innocent. Roderich blushed and wished Ludwig didn't leave him alone with his drunken brother. He quickly tried to leave the room but was grasped by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"I believe my presence is no longer needed." explained Roderich trying to get free only getting a tighter grip. "Let go." he sighed not wanting to deal with him.

"I get dressed up and all you did was complain about my tie. I try to make an effort and you just push me away." Gilbert growled tightening his grip more causing bruises on Roderich's arm. Hearing the gasp of pain brought him back to reality instantly letting to. Roderich held his arm as Gilbert stood up looking concerned. "Shit, Roddy, I…" he tried as a hand went across his face.

"Gilbert, don't bother trying to get out with another lame excuse about your lack of 'Awesomeness'." he spat turning on his heel leaving quickly. Gilbert froze for only a second before chasing after him.

Ludwig heard a commotion and stood up about ready to kill his brother as he saw Roderich heading to the door quickly, "Rod…" he started as his brother ran into the room.

"Roddy!" he exclaimed stopping the Austrian from leaving the household. Gilbert waited until he turned around sending daggers while crossing his arms. He froze at the way Roderich was staring at him it was of pure hate and he felt his heart break slightly. The angered man sighed and left the house without another word. Gilbert stared at the space that used to have _his _body occupying it for a few minutes before storming off to his room.

"Ve~, Ludwig, they fight like a couple." stated Feliciano nearly gliding over to him. Ludwig blushed severely and knew what was going to be coming the next morning.

**Reviews the usual would be nice please and I will keep on this because I'm having a current obsession with the pairing. XDDD**


	2. Blanket

**Thank you all for who reviewed! 3 I will keep this up and I was wondering, are my chapters too short? :I I've never been good at chapter lengths .**

Blanket

Roderich was playing a piece by Chopin trying so hard to ignore the ramblings of Elizabeta telling him he should have fought back, called her, or let Ludwig take care of him. His eyes grazed the small bruises on his arm. _I know he didn't do it on purpose._ He continued playing the piece to keep himself calm.

Ludwig was very concerned for his brother since he still hadn't left his room or have been heard complaining. Every time he went by the room, it was silent. When he tried to open it once, he found it was locked.

"Ve~ Ludwig! I have a question Ve~!" exclaimed Feliciano coming up behind him.

Roderich was in his kitchen eating a quick snack, while getting an even bigger headache by the second. "…and he never leaves you alone…" ranted Elizaveta for the hundredth time and it was still only the morning.

"Eli…" he started.

"No Rod…" she tried cutting him off before he laid a hand on her arm lightly.

"Eliza, I really would like some time to myself." he declared really needing a break. She looked him up and down feeling the stress vibes and seeing the slight paleness.

Smiling she put her hand on his head. "Okay Roderich." He smiled at her before standing up and giving her a hug. She blushed before pulling away, "Alright, see you in a couple days." He waved back at her wondering why she was finally so calm but shrugged it off heading back to the piano room. Just as he was about to start playing the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered after pulling himself away from the piano.

"Roderich, I know you are not on good terms with bruder, but, Feliciano has asked, no, demanded I get a week vacation so I was wondering…" instantly began explaining Ludwig but Roderich found himself spacing out already knowing the doom that awaited him.

_I really can't catch a break…_

"Roderich?" worried Ludwig.

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry, can you say that again?" he asked cursing himself silently.

"I was wondering if you could take care of my house and dogs. Gilbert isn't really reliable and I _will_ talk to him." he said also assuring him he will make sure that Gilbert will be on better behavior than of late.

Roderich was stunned and really didn't want to but Ludwig hit a lot of strong points. He needs a break and Gilbert can't keep anything alive unless it's named after him. "Okay Ludwig, I will make sure your house and dogs are still around when you get back."

"Danke Roderich, I will definitely make it up to you." thanked Ludwig. "The key will be in its usual spot and just come over when you can today."

Roderich hung up the phone and couldn't move for a few minutes as he tried to register _exactly_ what he just agreed to.

Ludwig decided to write a letter to Gilbert since he still hadn't come out of his room. He was obviously worried as he slipped the envelope under the door. "Ve~ Ludwig!" exclaimed the Italian that was still bouncing around downstairs. The German sighed and went to Feliciano to start his vacation.

Roderich was in the middle of coaxing Ludwig's oldest and meanest dog, Butch, to get the key that was around his neck when the door slammed open. "Stop being a pansy and come in." demanded Gilbert. Roderich looked at him but gave Butch his treat while petting him before walking inside. They didn't even speak to each other as they both moved inside the very neat, well put together house. Gilbert's mind was still trying to figure out the letter his brother had left.

_Gilbert, do not, I repeat, DO NOT push Roderich's buttons. He is being nice and doing me a favor. I know you obviously like him on some level but you _need_ to calm down. Do not destroy the house or make it harder for him, or you _will_ have hell to pay when I get back. By the way, Feliciano says stop fighting like a couple, and I agree._

Gilbert clenched a fist wondering how his brother, _younger_ brother, could have the nerve to tell him off like that. _Where does he get this idea I _like_ him? I hate him, more than anything._ When he made it back to his room he saw his phone was open. He touched a button to remember what he was doing and there was his picture he got with Roddy and smiled. _Fucking priss looks ridiculous. He has a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks and, wait, what's that?_ Gilbert took a closer look seeing a brown, black, dot near his mouth. There was a hesitant knock on his door jarring him from his thoughts. "What do you fucking want?" he snapped slightly.

"There's lunch prepared if you want any." came a soft reply making him smile.

_Good, he knows I'm still fucking angry._ Gilbert got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see lunch, but no Roddy. He frowned and grabbed his plate heading to the one place he knew he'd be. When he opened the door he finally heard the sound he himself had come to smile at. The melody was soft and hypnotic creating an image of flowers that moved your body silently over the field. Gilbert laid down on the couch munching on his meal listening and drowning in the sound.

Roderich knew he had come in because the door was open. He turned around to see him half awake, enough to smirk at him anyways. The Austrian huffed before turning around to keep sane by starting a new song. His fingers trailed the ivory keys so lightly that it wouldn't even leave a mark. He had learned how to play well while keeping the instrument nearly spotless. The sound suddenly stopped as his hand hovered over a certain key. _That doesn't sound right._ Roderich got up to fix and tune the key not even noticing the absence of the usual cat calls or whistles. Once he was done he looked over and saw Gilbert sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he headed out of the room to grab a blanket. After a few minutes he found a dark blue blanket and came back slowly unfolding it before laying it gently on the Prussian, "You'll catch a cold sleeping without a blanket." he mumbled before going back to the piano to begin another song.

Gilbert slowly opened one eye he was pretending to sleep, looking at the back of the musician suspiciously. _Fucking pansy cares about my health. Pfft! He's probably only caring since West owes him something._ He growled slightly at the thought and was about to take off the blanket, but instead pulled it more to his body before officially taking his nap.

Roderich was outside feeding the dogs when a yell was heard from the house. He stood up thinking there was trouble while keeping a hand on Butch's head to keep him calm just in case. A window flew open showing an angered Prussian, "Dammit Roddy where the fuck is all the beer?" Roderich blinked a couple times and sighed walking over to the window. "Oi, fucking aristocrat give me back my damn beer!" he yelled angrily seeing him walk over with his own smile.

"Gilbert, Ludwig vacated his house of all alcohol and left you no money to buy more." he explained remembering the note he saw on the fridge. Gilbert's face fell and he spluttered trying to come up with the exact insult but slammed the window instead cursing as he walked back into the kitchen. Roderich sighed and made his way back into the house to make sure he didn't destroy the kitchen. As he turned to go into the room however, Gilbert was there to tackle him to the ground. "Gilbert!" he yelled trying to get out from under him.

"Roddy, I need beer." he demanded trapping the smaller man underneath him. The Prussian was enjoying having him caught under him for he lost count, the hundredth time this week and stared at him sternly wanting beer. The Austrian was very uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to move out from under him.

"Just get off me!" Roderich demanded as well thrashing under him the best he could. Suddenly Gilbert got really close to his face and couldn't stop the slight blush on his cheeks. "Wh… wha… what are you doing?" he asked flustered and trying to move his face away from his.

"I noticed something in the picture I took…" Gilbert mumbled spotting the small mark on his face. He moved his hand to his cheek, "What is this?" he asked moving his thumb closer. Roderich found the strength to push him off and stood up quickly.

"None of your business." he said quickly looking away and trying to regain his composure. _Gott, that was too close._ "I'll buy you beer if you promise, and I mean it Gilbert, _promise_ to not get near the blemish on my face." Roderich swore looking back at him slightly glaring and trying to push the blush from his face.

The Prussian cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what was the big deal and why there was a blush on his face, but with the promise of beer everything was completely forgotten. "Sure I promise! Just give me beer!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet and slinging his arm over his shoulders. Roderich instantly regretted this decision but nodded beginning to move out of the kitchen. He was closely followed by Gilbert going to make him buy his_ favorite_ beer.

Roderich could barely even make it into the store with his dignity since Gilbert decided to literally, _literally_, hang off him every step of the way. "Gilbert, please give me my space." he pleaded as they walked in the door.

"Fine, be mean to your own boyfriend." he remarked cackling at his own joke as a flustered Austrian tried to take him down.

Finding he wasn't going to catch him he rubbed his temples and started doing a little trick he learned. _1, 2, 3, what the heck, is bothering me. 3, 2, 1, what could possibly, be bothering me!_ He opened his eyes slightly feeling like someone was watching him, to only find the answer once again mere centimeters from his face. Growling he pushed at his chest making him hit the ground. "Pick your beer so we can leave." he snapped feeling the anger not go away, but worsen by the second.

"You always take the fun out." pouted Gilbert standing and grabbed a case of beer right behind Roderich. "This is it." he smiled going over to the counter. Holding back the anger that wanted to spill out he went to the counter and paid for the beer before quickly making his way out so the Prussian didn't think of trying anything again.

Once they were back, Gilbert went straight to the kitchen and Roderich nearly face planted the couch. He lied on the couch feeling drained and it was barely even noon. Then again he always felt drained dealing with the albino. He looked around the living room and yawned thinking he should take a nap, but then he shouldn't because Gilbert was here and could destroy the house in that small allotted time. His body however wouldn't let him get up and he just lied there slowly feeling his muscles relax to the point he didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep.

Gilbert was wondering why he hadn't seen Roddy yet and walked back into the living room seeing him sleeping on the couch. He walked over and stared at the Austrian as he slept before gently taking his glasses off. "Now who's the idiot?" he asked no one in particular as he went to the piano room to grab the blanket he left there and threw it over him. He looked down at him sleeping seeing him really peaceful and smiled. _Aww, he looks so cute… What the fuck?_ Gilbert shook his head furiously nearly making his head hurt and turned around storming out of the room trying to get him out of his head, but he just couldn't. Once he got to his room, he opened up his laptop and began to type furiously on his blog.

**Well another chapter down and gott knows how much more and I really hope you guys still like how this story is turning out. I will reply to every review no matter the amount D: Because I very much appreciate you guys taking the time to do so XD**


	3. Stealing

**Okay, now in this chapter I tried something a little different by adding in Gilbert's blog, I'm not sure if it fits but I had fun writing it.**

Stealing

Roderich woke up to a really weird noise and more warmer than he should be. He slowly opened his eyes seeing a blanket and a yellow blob on his chest staring at him. He jumped awake and saw it fly away and that's when he knew it as only Gilbird, Gilbert's pet bird. Seeing the bird did the trick of waking him up as he sat up rubbing his eyes listening to the house and looked at the blanket recognizing it as the one he put on Gilbert. _I guess he knew._ It was quiet as he yawned but froze. _Quiet, there_ is _no quiet with Gilbert._ Roderich jumped up to begin searching the house for him.

Gilbert was frustrated and was finding it hard to reply to his blog comments. The moment he put up a new entry of being confused about _his_ actions, his friends were there to 'help' him.

_Awesome Confusion: I tried to be nice, and all the person does is snap at me. So when I least expect it! I'm suddenly getting a nice gesture from them. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

~_Tomatoes_Are_God: Gilbert, you really must give it time. Sooner or later the answer will come to you and destroy your confusion. :D_

_ ~Angleterre's_Secret_Lover: Aw mon ami! You should have come sooner for help! I say you two are so oblivious I might as well tell you, but what fun would that be? 3_

_ ~The_Awesome_One: You guys are no help! I might just boot you guys off! I But then again, being mean to friends is so unawesome._

_ ~Tomatoes_Are_God: Why don't you ask? I'm sure they'll be willing to talk if you tried._

_ ~The_Awesome_One: That's just it they get annoyed the minute I walk in the room._

_ ~Angleterre's_Secret_Lover: Then surprise them! Shower this person with love and attention._

_ ~The_Awesome_One: Attention I have down but_ love?_ What the fuck are you talking about? There is no _love _between us and never will be._

_ ~Tomatoes_Are_God: Sometimes I wonder if I'm the dense one. |Status: Offline|_

_ ~Angleterre's_Secret_Lover: We shall see ;P |Status: Offline|_

Gilbert stared at the screen and cursed closing it sharply just as the door opened. "Gilbert, please tell me you did not destroy anything."

He growled, "No I did not." Gilbert suddenly brightened and attacked the Austrian. "Specs! Why didn't you tell me Gilbird came back!" he exclaimed plucking the bird from his shoulder.

_Dear gott! That bird is quiet!_ Roderich didn't even notice him there. When he looked up, he couldn't help but smile at Gilbert. He was petting and talking to the bird as it seemed to dance in his palm. _He did always have a soft spot for cute things._

The trance, however, was soon broken, "Oi, pansy, cook some dinner." demanded the Prussian as the bird hopped to rest on his head. Roderich crossed his arms not moving, waiting for Gilbert to learn some form of manners. The albino saw what he was trying to do and smirked. "I bet you want me to ask don't you priss?" he asked slowly making his way over. Roderich was suddenly afraid of his bold action but stood his ground as the ex-nation bent in close to his face making the bells in his head ring, 'RUN!'. His eye twitched, "Please Roddy-kins…" Before he could retort his lips were crushed, but only for a few seconds, before Gilbert pulled away. Roderich was frozen and could only blink at the smirking red eyed nuisance. He began to lean in again and this time he reacted. Roderich pushed Gilbert hard knocking him to the floor looking down at his feet.

He was feeling his face get hot from embarrassment. _Of course it was embarrassment he just got kissed by a man, Gilbert Beilschmidt to be exact!_ Trying not to snap or stutter he trained out the words, "I.. will.. cook dinner.. but.. do.. not do.. that again." Roderich turned tail quickly leaving the room before the albino could see his face and nearly ran down the stairs to the sanctuary of the kitchen.

Gilbert was left pouting in his room seeing as that wasn't effective. _But why wouldn't he look at me?_ He pondered the transaction lying on the floor while coming up with another way to test it.

Roderich was quickly making his way through the kitchen trying his best to forget about what just happened but it seemed to be embedded into his brain for some reason. _That idiot, moron, egotistical maniac, nuisance, headache, and.. and…_ He hit a pan a little too hard on the counter snapping himself from his thoughts. _I just can't let him get to me._

_Obviously kissing him wasn't the brightest idea…_ Gilbert heard a few more loud noises coming from the kitchen. He watched Gilbird who was happily jumping around on the coffee table. Tired of even watching his baby chick, he got up and went to the kitchen. Roderich was finally calmly cooking the dinner effortlessly. _He's the only nation that could _possibly_ rival Francis's cooking ability. _The way he moved around the kitchen was more graceful then him walking, and it almost seemed like he was dancing. Gilbert frowned and walked back to the living room. _Damn aristocrat fogging up my mind… Then again…_ He face palmed before he could finish that sentence and cursed himself.

Roderich finally finished cooking and set up the table before serving the food. Once everything was set he walked out to only run into the Prussian. "Ah, I was just about to announce that dinner was done." he stated pushing his glasses back up his nose. He didn't give him time to answer as he walked back into the kitchen.

Gilbert however stayed frozen for a few seconds wondering why he didn't get yelled at. _I must have_ really_ pissed him off._ He smiled smelling the delicious, aroma slowly moving toward him and sat down already feeling his mouth water a bit. Just as he was about to start shoveling the food, he felt like Roderich was staring at him. Shaking his head he began to eat once the feeling was gone. _He wouldn't need to stare at me, unless he was glaring, which I wouldn't doubt._

Roderich was trying to eat his food calmly, conflicting with the other man eating it like he was a vacuum, because he caught himself staring at him. He didn't know why, but he was staring at him. Feeling embarrassed just thinking about it, he felt his face heat up again.

Gilbert pushed slightly from the table taking the last few drops of his beer. "Hey specs! Did you make dessert?" he asked remembering that he hadn't had the Austrian's sweets for nearly a week now and it was killing him.

"Yes." he replied before looking up from his half eaten plate. "But not for you." Giblert's eye twitched as he glared at Roderich. "Because of earlier actions, I've deemed you not worthy of any sweets." he explained before continuing his meal. He knew it couldn't be long before he exploded but he was determined to have him suffer for humiliating him.

Gilbert growled as he got up from the table and walked out of the room. _Fucking priss._

Roderich smiled slightly happy to have a break and finished his meal before getting out a piece of cake. He did cook enough for the both of them but he didn't want the Prussian to know that yet because he would have eaten it all before he was even done with his meal. What he didn't notice was that Gilbert had decided to climb through the window and sneak up behind him. When Roderich was about to take his bite a strong hand grabbed his to move it to the side of his head.

"Awesome, not as Awesome as me but still pretty Awesome Roddy." Gilbert smiled licking his lips after taking the bite off of _his_ fork.

Roderich could only retort, "Gilbert! Don't steal other people's food!"

"Don't be pmsy just because I tasted your cake first." he sneered reaching for the plate.

Blushing badly he pulled the plate away, "Gilbert! I am not a woman and that's just bad manners!"

Gilbert grasped his chin keeping him looking at him, "You sure? You look girly enough." Roderich eyes narrowed at him setting the plate down hitting his hand away. "Oh, trying to be tough now priss?"

"Gilbert, knock it off." he snapped feeling the beginnings of his headache.

"I bet you'd look great in a dress." he stated standing up with his chin in his hand looking him up and down.

Roderich's blush deepened as he stood up. "Refrain yourself from continuing this ridiculous argument." he demanded.

"Nein, in fact, you'd look downright sexy." winked the albino loving every second of this. It was so easy to get him flustered and know that he started thinking about it he _really_ wanted to see Roderich in a dress. _But how to get him into it._

Roderich's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out and his glare was turning icy. Finally he was able to speak, "I will never wear a dress to appease the likes of you!" he spat. "No if you would kindly remove your presence from my sight." he growled very tired of the Prussian's comments and attitude.

"As long as I can have some cake." he smiled knowing he had him trapped. Roderich went over to the fridge and pulled out the cake setting it on the table. Just as he was about to cut into the cake it was stolen, "Thank you specs!" he exclaimed running out of the room.

Roderich blinked and mumbled under his breath. "Dummkopf needs to learn some manners and I will _never_ wear a dress."

Gilbert was actually eating the whole cake as he came up with a plan. He knew this plan would work too because he had just the right help. Picking up the phone he dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Hola!" greeted a cheery happy voice.

"Oi, Antonio, I need your help with Roddy." said Gilbert getting straight to the point as usual.

"Ah amigo you finally found your answer and so soon!"

"No you go-lucky idiot! I need your help to get him into a dress." he snickered finishing off the last bit letting the fork hang out of his mouth.

"Dress?"

"Yeah, you got him to wear one at your wedding right?" he asked. Gilbert didn't go because he didn't feel well that day.

"I personally didn't but you should have seen him! He was so…"

"Anyway…" Gilbert cut him off not wanting him to ruin the image he had created in his mind of the perfect dress he had in mind. "All I need you to do is suggest him to wear it."

"I don't think I can…" Antonio mumbled not really wanting to hurt his ex-husband.

"You can't tell me you don't want to see him in his dress again."

Antonio could almost hear the smirk and couldn't help it as slight pink dusted his cheeks from the memory. Roderich didn't even leave the dressing room when they got the dress on. Antonio was just barely able to see him in it before being pushed out the door so he could get dressed properly. "All I have to do is suggest the dress right?"

Gilbert fist pumped the air, "Hell yeah I'll see you tomorrow Antonio!" He hung up and dialed another number from heart. _This is too easy! I don't even need to pers…_

"Bonjour mon ami! How are you today amour?"

"Francis, I already told you, I'm not your fucking anor."

"Amour."

"Yeah whatever, keep quiet. I have a favor to ask of you." Gilbert smirked waving the fork now in front of him.

"Oui?"

"I need your help on picking a certain… article of clothing." He thought this would be the easy part but then again, did he really want _Francis_ to know? His outings have included the Austrian more and more so did he? _Fuck it, what can be the harm?_

**Okay just the usual stuff for the end! I hope you guys are still enjoying it and I really hope you guys like my addition of the Bad Touch Trio.**


	4. Dress

Dress

Gilbert made sure to wake up earlier than usual because he had a plan that _had_ to go off without a hitch. He normally doesn't have problems since all his plans are Awesome. Silently making his way through the house he went to Roderich's temporary room. The goal was to change his alarm from 8 AM to 11 AM. Those three hours were precious so he couldn't waste any time.

Francis couldn't believe what Gilbert was doing and wanted to see it come to fruition. He was starting to find Roderich very tempting lately and he blamed the Prussian. Always talking about him and how he reacts to flirting. One day he actually went to his house and saw why Gilbert was so fussy about him. When he played that piano, not only the beauty of the music showed, but also the person playing. Sadly he couldn't go inside because at that moment, Elizaveta showed up with her trusty frying pan.

"Francis!" exclaimed a voice running up the street.

The Frenchman turned around smiling, "Mon ami!" Gilbert returned his smile and it only got wider when he saw the package he had. "Oui, here is your order and I'm sure it will fit."

Gilbert took it gingerly thinking it would break and shatter his hopes but of course, it didn't. "It better fit." Francis nodded smiling wide and he narrowed his eyes. "How did _you_ get a hold of his measurements?"

"Elizaveta, a long time ago." Gilbert was about to press the matter but his watch beeped meaning it was time to move on if he wanted to beat the alarm. The albino took off without another word and ignored the other man yelling, "What's wrong?"

The only reply he got was a muffled, "Stay in France pervert!" If only he knew, he already had plans on going to visit because he just _had_ to see his creation on an actual body and not a mannequin.

* * *

Antonio was nervous, very nervous. They've never picked on Roderich before like they do Arthur and he was slightly afraid he would ruin the prank. Suddenly there was a package thrusted into his face. He blinked and took the package looking at the silverette. "Are you sure about this?" he asked putting the package in his backpack.

"Of course it will work!" Gilbert would've kept assuring him but his watch went off again and he cursed. _I only have five minutes to find his bag of clothes before he wakes up._ He took off back to the house leaving a nervous Spaniard behind.

Gilbert crept back into the room quickly gathering up the clothes in a pile making sure he was left with only sleepwear and put them in a pile near the door. Snickering slightly he went downstairs and filled a bucket with water. _By doing this, it'll be obvious it wasn't intentional._ Making his way back upstairs he walked into the room just as the alarm sounded and he 'tripped' spilling the water all over his clothes. Roderich was at first woken up by his alarm, but fully awake hearing Gilbert curse.

He sat up to see Gilbert slightly drenched and his… "Gilbert Beilschmidt! What are you doing?" he yelled getting out of the bed to drag him out of his room.

"You mean were doing, but, anyway. I was going wake you up." he explained.

"What? But…" he started to argue flustered looking back at his clock reading now 11:01 AM. Roderich saw all his clothes were wet, even the ones he had planned to wear today and heard a knock making him dread at who it could be. He heard Gilbert leave and began to take his clothes to the laundry room to wash them. When he walked by the mirror, he paled slightly. _I forgot that I was only wearing boxers and a shirt. Gilbert won't leave me alone if I stay like this!_

"Roddy!" Roderich jumped turning around seeing Gilbert in the doorway. Roderich paled even more as he made it quite painfully obvious that he was checking him out and enjoying the view.

"How did you know that I was in here?" he asked hoping to get the conversation of off him.

"Gay Musician Detector." explained Gilbert waving it off. "Anyway, Antonio decided to visit and he says he has some extra clothing."

"I am no…"

"Do you want some clothing or not?" pressed Gilbert smiling widely.

Roderich at first was happy but then saw Gilbert coming toward him. "Do _not_ come close!" he demanded quickly dodging out of the room to find Antonio.

Antonio heard hurried footsteps and stood up to see a flustered blushing Austrian come towards him. "Rod…" he started handing him the package.

"Thank you so much, but, why is it in a package?" Roderich asked continually trying to pull his shirt down further to hide his boxers, but to no avail.

"It's a new outfit I bought!" exclaimed Antonio happily smiling as Gilbert snuck into the room. "Checked my mail while coming here and decided to bring it with me." Roderich was slowly opening it and his face fell as a black, white, lace, and a dress, no, maid's outfit, came into sight. The Spaniard pulled the best confused look ever as he tried to peek into the package. "I didn't order that. Oh no! Lo siento amigo! Deben tener en mal estado de mi orden! Roderich forgot to protect the package form Gilbert's wandering eyes and he smirked.

_I knew I would count on Francis._ "Wow Antonio, I've never seen such a mistake with an order." he smirked as Roderich's face turned nearly white. "So specs, are you going to stay in your _dirty_ sleepwear or wear something clean?" He stressed the dirty part because he knew that Roderich was just as bad as a neat freak as his brother. Seeing the distress of Roderich's options and nearly looking like he got shot once he came to his decision only made him smile wider.

"I…I'll borrow it." Roderich winced at his own words. Gilbert jumped in the air dancing around like an idiot. _Why do I suddenly have the feeling this was _his_ doing?_ He turned around and headed to the bathroom to change silently cursing the albino for his clumsiness.

When Roderich left the room Gilbert jumped the Spaniard. "Danke! Danke! I knew my Awesome plan would work!" he exclaimed hugging him for a little longer before pulling away walking to the bathroom. Antonio decided to sit down and couldn't believe, that yes, one of their pranks, is going off without a hitch, so far.

Roderich knew the moment the outfit fit perfectly to the slight curves, his body was_ not_ feminine, that Gilbert had planned this. _That low life selfish Prussian!_ He stormed to the door and slammed it open ready to give the albino an earful when he heard a curse form the other side of the door. Hearing the cursing continue he slowly closed the door to see Gilbert holding his face. "Serves you right pervert." he growled crossing his arms looking down at him.

Gilbert looked up and instantly felt himself begin to blush, "I knew you it! You do look fucking sexy in a dress!" he exclaimed getting close to Roderich. Roderich blushed several shades of red and didn't even want to wait taking off down the stairs. All Antonio saw was Roderich, well, _Roderich_ running through the room followed closely by Gilbert.

Roderich barely got to the piano room locking it as Gilbert ran into the door. After hearing the movement of feet leaving the door, he heaved a sigh of relief and walked into the room not even noticing as another presence came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. "Gilber…" he started soon cut off by a prickly feeling kiss on his cheek.

Roderich froze as the arms tightened and began to push at the arms holding him. "Roderich…" cooed Francis kissing his ear making him blush a darker red.

"Fr… Fran… Francis, stop this instant!" Roderich demanded trying to move away from him desperately only as the skirt rose higher on his thighs. He felt this and tried to push the material back down as another hand covered his to stop the action.

"Non mon cher~." Francis began pulling him to the couch as Roderich fought even more only making the hold on him tighter. "You look so good and… tempting." he smiled maneuvering to where he was sitting on the flushing Austrian. He grasped his chin and kept a hold of his hands behind him. "How about a kiss?" he asked leaning in.

Roderich's eyes widened and moved his head quickly trying to make it difficult for Francis. _Gilbert… wait, why do I want Gilbert?_

"Oi! I thought I told you stay in France!" yelled a very angry voice from the window. Francis quickly got up smiling.

"Mon ami! I came here to see if it fit! I'm so excited that it did!" he exclaimed trying desperately to not show that he had a thing for the musician as well.

* * *

Elizaveta thought that since it has been three days that it would be nice of her to visit Roderich again. The thing she wasn't expecting was to see a note on the front door. She blinked a couple times and opened it reading it since it was addressed to her. The whole time reading the note her grip tightened crumpling, tearing, and destroying the note. _Gilbert Beilschmidt better not even think about touching him!_ She turned around with murder in her eyes and began running to Ludwig's house.

* * *

Roderich normally would've been able to escape but since they were fighting over him, for some stupid reason, he was thrown over Gilbert's shoulder as 'protection from the overbearing love machine', but he could just feel the skirt slowly sliding higher and was blushing several shades of red. "Gilbert…" he tried to get his attention only getting a tighter grip around his waist.

There was a knock on the door but only Antonio heard it so he went to answer it seeing an angry German. "What the _hell_ is going on in there?" he almost yelled storming past Antonio with a scared Feliciano behind him. Antonio perked up and hugged Feliciano making him happy and they talked as Ludwig went to go kill whoever it was making a ruckus in _his _house. What he didn't expect was to see Francis and his brother arguing over a maid, wait, he didn't have a maid. Just as he was about to yell at them the maid looked up and the glasses fell down his nose slightly from the extent of the shock. Ludwig was furious, "East! Francis!" he yelled. _How could brother do this? I told him to leave him alone!_ But he couldn't stop the blush appearing on his face either.

Gilbert didn't even turn around as Francis took off out the window. "Yeah?" he asked now deathly afraid of what would happen if he let go of Roddy. _Murder, blood, death, chaos…_

"Let go of him now." growled Ludwig staying at the door waiting for his brother to comply.

"No, he's mine." he fought not wanting Roderich to go just yet and take off the outfit. He looked down right sexy and there's no way he's passing up this chance.

Just as Ludwig was about to yell at him, he was pushed to the floor and a frying pan hit Gilbert right upside the head. "FUCKING PERVERT LET GO OF MY RODERICH!" screamed an angry, flustered, and tired looking Hungarian. Ludwig made no move to get up as the woman stepped over him and walked over pulling Roderich behind her blushing as badly as the German was.

"Hey! Elizaveta I got him into that so he's mine!" Gilbert was treading on dangerous ground because he wanted to see Roderich in the dress more, but if he could get it off… His thoughts must have been showing on his face because another frying pan met his head. "THE FUCK!"

"Where are your clothes?" Elizaveta asked Roderich blushing and not able to look into his eyes.

"Being washed since Gilbert spilled water all over them." explained Roderich beginning to back out of the room not wanting to deal with anyone right now. Ludwig let him escape and thought that Elizaveta could punish his brother better than him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." apologized Ludwig for the umpteenth million time today. Roderich just waved him off getting used to Gilbert's antics and left the dress in the laundry room.

"Just make sure to burn it for me…" Elizaveta was holding a frying pan close to her keeping an eye out for Francis and Gilbert. Ludwig nodded as the two of them walked away and if anything, Roderich looked even more stressed and pale than before his three days with Gilbert.

Gilbert was in his room nursing his wounds and already blogging about the Awesome plan and day keeping out the parts where he got owned by Elizaveta.

**Maids dress, I'm on crack this week XDDDD Anyway hoped you guys like it and I hated that episode when it declared that France started having a thing for Austria T_T**


	5. Study

Okay late update, I'm ready for things to be thrown at me. *puts up shield* I was on vacation… *begins to dodge random objects and sometimes knives* …I did a one-shot for a friend and now back to working on this. I love you guys for keeping up with me even though it was a really late update.

* * *

Study

Roderich was once again playing his piano relaxing after lunch. The past few days Gilbert hasn't shown up and for some reason it felt like something was missing. He continued to play however acting like nothing was wrong even though he kept looking at the window as if waiting for something.

Gilbert left the house to clear his mind and mull over the exact words his brother had said.

_"This is the last straw _East._" Ludwig growled pacing back and forth. Gilbert was staring at him not believing at how angry he was. 'I thought he looked cute…' Finally his brother stopped pacing but suddenly gave him the Berwald face. "I don't want to do this brother, but you leave me no choice." he sighed and suddenly became sad. "If you pull off one more stunt of that magnitude, I will have no choice, but to kick you out."_

_It isn't like I took pictures…_ He kept walking around aimlessly and was quite surprised when he found him following a light treaded path he started creating ages ago. Smiling he continued down the path to a small section of bushes that had a permanent dent. Chuckling he made his way through the bushes and went to the window. He decided it'd be best to just listen because he still had a slight headache from the maids outfit incident. People may think he doesn't like to use common sense, but he did, when it pertained to his Awesome self. He quickly lifted the window, not making any noise; he could begin to listen to the music flowing from the room. He will never admit to the Austrian straight out that his music was… interesting. All he needed was to get him to listen to the music _he_ liked.

Roderich played his music effortlessly as usual but he never _did_ get the audience he'd gotten accustomed to. Sighing he got up feeling a slight chill and looked over seeing the window open. _When did that…_ He shrugged it off and headed over to the window to shut it only to see Gilbert looking up at him.

"Hello specs!" he smiled standing up to face him.

"Why are you out there?" Roderich asked for once not snapping at the man.

Gilbert looked at him questioningly before smirking, "Are you done for today?"

He blinked at him, "Yeah…"

"Come outside with me! You study too damn much!" he yelled suddenly getting a _bright_ idea and began to pull the brunette out the window.

Roderich grabbed the windowsill protesting, "You, you… this is not the proper way to exit a household!"

"Live a little Roddy!" he smirked as the Austrian finally came out of the window but fell on top of him.  
Roderich blushed and quickly got off of him fixing his attire and glasses. "What do you have in mind that is apparently so important you had to drag me out of the window?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, give me a minute to think…" Gilbert started seeing Roderich begin to walk away. He laughed and grabbed his collar halting his escape. "Nope can't go anywhere priss."

"Let go of me you ruffian!" he snapped trying to get out of his grasp but as usual, failed epically.

"We're going to a park." exclaimed Gilbert finally figuring out what they should do.

"I have work that needs to be done!" lied Austria trying to get out of the embarrassing situation he _knew_ he would have to be put through.

"Specs, I know your routine and you were just going to cook or read so…" he turned around making the flustered Austrian look at him. "You are going to a park and stop being a priss." He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Roderich knew from experience it'd be useless to fight but he put his face into the back of the Prussian so he didn't get spotted and to hide the blush that came to his cheeks for some odd reason. _That's odd, he's not fighting… _Gilbert stole a glance behind his back and smiled. _He's always looked cute when he blushes._

* * *

"Well here we are specs!" stated Gilbert removing the smaller nation from his shoulder.

Roderich smoothed the slight wrinkles in his clothes and pushed up his glasses to see a park, but not the park he thought they were going to. "Gilbert! This is a _kid's_ playground!" he exasperated looking back at the smirking albino. "I am _not_ going to be included into… Beilschmidt!" he yelled as the other man began dragging him to the park.

"Pansy, stop talking…" he smirked behind him seeing the Austrian fail once again at his attempts to free himself from the Prussian. Gilbert sighed as he saw there was no way he was getting Roderich up the stairs and let go suddenly as he fell back into the little pieces of wood. Laughing Gilbert went running around as Roderich stood up trying to get all pieces of wood off his clothing. "Roddy!" came a muffled yell to his left.

_I wonder if he got stuck, then I'd be able to escape._ Then for some reason he felt bad for thinking that and went toward the voice. "Gilbert?" he asked loudly.

"In here priss!"

Roderich stopped at the bottom of a slide and peeked in seeing no one. "Can you refrain from calling me names even for a few seconds?" he asked the slide but then face palmed not believing he just talked to an inanimate object. What he didn't see was an albino, finding more speed than possible, flying out of the end and slamming into him, knocking him to the ground making him temporarily lose his breath.

"Aww, Roddy! You're a comfortable landing zone." smirked Gilbert as Roderich caught his breath and glared at him.

"You dummkopf, that hurt, you're heavy, now get OFF!" he yelled as his patience was running extremely thin now. _If he wasn't so impulsive I would actually enjoy, no, I will _never_ enjoy his company._ Gilbert got up only because he wanted to it wasn't like the aura the brunette was emanating was frightening at all. He got up once again knocking the wood off his clothing.

"Missed some priss." laughed Gilbert as the other man glared at him. The pieces of wood in question were not on his clothes, but all in his hair and some close to his Mariazell. As he reached out to help him, Roderich jumped away. He tilted his head and laughed slightly.

"Don't touch my hair, I can do that myself." Roderich quickly explained turning away to start collecting the pieces of wood off his hair.

"I can't touch your mole I can't touch your hair, sooner or later I will touch them, so just tell me why I can't." Gilbert demanded because it was just plain weird as to why, well so far, that he can touch the rest of his body but not these certain parts.

"I don't like you and you're not allowed." he answered finally getting all the pieces out of his hair and letting them fall to the ground.

"I beg to differ on the like part but whatever." smirked Gilbert squeezing Roderich's butt before taking off onto the play set again.

Roderich blushed and turned around sending daggers at the albino as he ran around thinking of which slide he should go down next. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _I just want to go back home and relax, play my piano again, drink tea, eat some sweets…_

Gilbert saw that he had lost his toy and went over to him quietly. _I wonder if I could get away by claiming his vital regions today…_ For some reason the idea just appeared out of thin air and he liked it. So he sat next to the brunette before pushing him down on the bench. He covered Roderich's mouth so he couldn't say anything as his phone rang. Cursing he took out his phone and growled into it, "What?"

"Mon ami, I love your new pictures!" Francis exclaimed through the phone.

"What?" he asked completely confused and got off of Roderich who huffed and kept a good distance between them.

"You mean you didn't post anything yet on your blog?" Francis asked confused and a little worried.

"Hell no! What the hell is up with my blog! Tell me dammit!" Gilbert yelled into the phone not believing someone had hacked into his own blog.

Roderich watched the phone conversation wondering what this blog was. _Why does it matter so much anyway? It isn't like he could delete or erase whatever happened to it._ Then he saw Gilbert's face pale and what was worse he stole a worried glance toward the Austrian. Now he was worried because apparently it was something to do with him.

"Yeah, I'm going home right now." Gilbert spat closing his phone sharply and began stomping away. He was mumbling, "Fucking asshole, ruining my time, bastard when I find…"

Roderich just let him rant and walk away before he felt it safe to make his way back home. He walked home wondering what could be so important that Gilbert actually left him at the park. _Wait why do I care? I can go home now and relax._ Shaking his head clear of the thoughts he walked to his door seeing a note. Curious he opened the note seeing that he forgot, no he wasn't able to since he was dragged on that venture, to lock the front door because Hungary apparently visited.

_Hey Roderich honey, darling~. I need you to visit a site for me. I have written the link down below and even left my laptop for you. Take care!_

His eye slightly twitched wondering what she could be so important to show him for her to leave her precious laptop. Even he wasn't really allowed on it unless she was watching over his shoulder every second.

Gilbert was infuriated because whoever it was posted a lot of pictures of when he was forced to be under Russia's control. So obviously it was him very angered with a giggling laughing Russian hanging off of him. _I thought I _burned_ all these damn photos._ He began trying to delete them but found himself blocked from his own site. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Roderich sighed as he realized now what the link was for, Gilbert's blog, the thing that made him _leave_ while he was spending time with him… He shook his head once again as he followed a set of instructions he found on the back of the note. _I don't get _why_ this is so important anyways._

Gilbert watched as little blurbs appeared under each picture and some were just disgusting and appalling to read. 'Look at my cuddly Russian!' 'He's so cute and so _big!_' _Who in the hell would do this?_ He looked over happening to notice that someone had signed on his blog and he felt his heart drop seeing that it was Roderich. Gilbert began redoubling his efforts at erasing the photos or at least the captions and couldn't believe himself that he didn't _want_ the aristocrat to see these lies.

Roderich raised an eyebrow seeing the folder was in fact labeled, 'Secret Crush'. He really didn't care who the albino liked and didn't want to know but for some reason clicked on it.

Somehow a miracle happened and the whole folder was deleted, but replaced with different pictures. Pictures he had secretly taken and hidden himself.

Roderich was blushing as he saw the first few assortments of photos come into his vision and sputtered trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He was seeing just random pictures of _himself_ doing his regular duties. _What in the world?_

* * *

Yeah another chapter done, a little late but you guys will get over it hopefully. I decided to have a little more fun with this one and the whole blog idea came from when I rped France hacking into Gilbert's blog. XD


	6. Manners

Okay I may be a little slower at getting my chapters up but I will not give up! I love this pairing, my favorite one, and it still needs more and more fanfictions about it in my opinion. The reason, first year at college and it began Monday, so I'm sorry if it's seems a little more time between each update but it's because this is important to me. Thanks for dealing with me!

* * *

Manners

Roderich was flipping through the picture folder wondering how and when the albino got so patient to be able to take the time to get all of these pictures. His eye was twitching however because it was awkward to know that Gilbert was following him as much as he always lead on. For some reason though he did feel his heart lift but instantly shot it back down because he knew that there was something wrong with the blog so he made no effort into seeing if it was the truth or not. He shut down the window and was about to do the laptop when Elizaveta got an incoming message. Instead of doing the usual, he actually opened up the blinking orange light and looked at the message surprised it was meant for him. Eyes widening he saw that the message seemed to be from a very distressed Gilbert because his spelling was slightly off and the messages just kept coming rapidly.

_The_Awesome: Aristocrat! you didn't, uh, see my blog right?_

_The_Awesome: The pictures are epic aren't they?_

_The_Awesome: Are you on that bitch's comp?_

_The_Awesome: Are you mad? wait scratch that, why are you even on my blog?_

Gilbert may have been having fun sending those messages but the goal was to find out if Roderich was angry and if he would even talk to him. The only reason he even had the Hungarian's email was because if she let Roderich on, which was even rare for him, he could pick on him from the comfort of his own room.

_Piano_Man: That is the most ridiculous thing that has ever been invented. :I_

_Piano_Man: If you are talking about your habit of stalking they are not… epic as you would put it becaue it is quite disturbing to know just how much you are around me._

_Piano_Man: I would prefer it if you left my ex-wife out of this Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_Piano_Man: Elizabeta tricked me into thinking that this was a new cake recipe and I followed instructions and link leading me to those pictures._

Roderich didn't know exactly what to think of his own answers and Gilbert's questions. It was almost like he actually cared, or feared for what Roderich would say of his photos.

_The_Awesome: Aww come one Roddy! I just wanted your opinion ;P_

_Piano_Man: Why did you take so many pictures of me?_

_The_Awesome: . None of your business_

Just as Roderich was about to reply he got a message saying that he had a new email. Sighing he tried a couple times to figure it out barely just getting to the email seeing it was from Elizaveta. _Must be sending it from her other computer._ He opened it seeing that she had dinner planned for tonight. _Once again, late notice Elizaveta but of course I'll a_cc_ept._

* * *

Elizaveta could've almost squealed in excitement as Roderich, like always, accepted her invitation out and smiled back at Kiku giving him a thumbs up. Now the only real problem was trying to get Gilbert to accept. That's why she went through the trouble, not much trouble really, to hack into his blog and make him extremely angry. _Now, all that is ne…_ Suddenly there were about three completely different emails from Gilbert all having the same meaning and rant as the message. Smiling she sent her reply and hoped that he wouldn't catch on to her idea. She really wanted to see them two together no matter how oblivious they were.

* * *

Roderich knew the gentlemen-like way was to show up early to appointments, even though he didn't make it, he still felt obliged to be there before Elizaveta got there. The registration was under her name and surprisingly it was a table more secluded than what Elizaveta usually desired. Thinking nothing of it he sat down seeing it was about five minutes until eight o'clock.

Gilbert was only doing this because it was free food, he normally wouldn't do this with that crazy bitch but she promised free food since she just _happened _to be the one who hacked his blog. He walked up to the one who seats the people and gave him her name before he took him to his table. What he didn't expect was to see Roderich sitting there instead of the crazy frying pan wielding bitch. He smirked as he sat down hitting the table and startling Roderich out of his thoughts. As the Austrian sputtered he grinned, "Looks like the bitch finally did something right in her life."

Roderich glared at him, "Do not talk about Elizaveta like that. She is a decent…"

"Crazy."

His eye twitched, "Wonderful…"

"You definitely know that's a lie."

"Kind…"

"Stop fooling yourself, you know she'd rather see you fucking a dude rather than her." Gilbert stated smirking at the reaction. Roderich sputtered even worse blushing severely and put his chin in his hand looking off to the side. Smiling he leaned back in the chair watching the waiters and waitresses upside down ignoring the complaints from his dinner buddy.

Roderich began to hide behind the menu wondering why of all people did _Gilbert_ have to be the one to find him. _Wait, he isn't supposed to be here. _"Where is Elizaveta?"

Gilbert looked at him questioningly, "Not here obviously."

"I was suppose…"

"Guess she had something else planned." now even regretting his decision for free food. Roderich had about the same feeling, he liked Elizaveta but she sometimes took her own desires a little too far. Instead of ordering their meals their menus were just taken and were told something about a special dinner. Gilbert's eye twitched and Roderich became suddenly afraid for what the rest of this, _dinner_, will bring.

Waiting for the food wasn't that bad other than Roderich would have to excuse himself every now and then to get away from the prying hands or _feet_ of the Prussian. On one of his many ventures back he saw that their food was delivered and he was hoping Gilbert would be too occupied to notice him while he ate. The only bad thing was, was that he was too sloppy. He _already_ had food on his cheek. Frowning he walked up to Gilbert wiping at the food, "Don't be so careless with your manners." Not even noticing the pink tint appear on Gilbert's cheeks, he walked back to his seat and sat down ready to begin eating his dinner.

Finally snapping out of the small daze the fucking aristocrat was able to put him in, he replied, "Don't be such a nag." He rolled his eyes and began eating but being a little more careful now as he ate so he didn't have the risk of blushing, it wasn't blushing, again. The meal was silent and seemed to end too quickly, since Gilbert was a humanized vacuum. Roderich was savoring his meal ignoring the albino, even when he decided to scoot his chair closer to hopefully strike a nerve, which almost worked, almost. "Roddy, I want desert." The words were barely out of his mouth before a couple of dishes were set in front of them. Gilbert instantly looked around expecting to see Elizaveta somewhere because this was ridiculous. This was his favorite desert that the brunette always made sure to have plenty of, Apfelstrudel. He began eating it slowly constantly on the lookout now for cameras, microphones, or suspicious characters.

Roderich on the other hand got the desert Salzburg Nockrel, his country's most famous and in his opinion, best tasting deserts. He began eating it nearly as greedy as Gilbert was his own dessert. Gilbert of course still finished his dessert faster than the Austrian but was happy he did because he got to watch him eat a sweet. Even though he was always at his house, he never really got to watch him enjoy sweets. The weirdest thing was, the way he ate it, made Gilbert blush and feel heated. It had to be the tongue because of the way it would lap up the cream if it strayed on his lips or would drip on his hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he was nearly done but he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Without warning he pushed at the table causing his chair to tilt backwards, and while in the process of falling, made the table bump Roderich's arm making his face meet the dessert. Gilbert got up seeing Roderich wiping off his face and glasses making sure to get all the sadly wasted dessert off of himself. Snickering he went over before he could catch a spot on his cheek, "More dessert for me~!" He licked at the spot on Roderich's face making him jump, blush, and push him away all in a span of seconds.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" he looked embarrassed, he felt awkward, but most of all, he couldn't get his heart to stop working so quickly.

"What I didn't do anything." Gilbert replied smiling as he went to sit back down. He was waiting for a retort but upon looking up saw a frozen brunette. Looking in the direction he was looking he saw Elizaveta, with a camera. He snapped and chased after her following the giggles, "GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

Roderich's face was flushed from embarrassment as he quickly finished cleaning up before leaving the restaurant without another word or glance, even when he heard the familiar clang of metal meeting a human body.

* * *

Roderich sat down on the edge of his bed putting his face in his hands. _Why did I stay? I knew it was just going to get worse as each minute passed so why?_ He remembered seeing the way Gilbert would smile at him, it wasn't his usual over prideful smile either it was… something else. It bugged him how it wouldn't get out of his mind, no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut it would still linger. The effect it had on him wasn't all that great either it made him feel… special, warm, and he hated it for some reason because Gilbert shouldn't be making him feel like this. They were enemies, last he checked, they hated each other, what happened to make it so different now?

* * *

_That bitch still hit me and I couldn't get the camera._ He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he walked into his room. Gilbert began getting dressed into sleepwear but froze with his shirt half off seeing his desk, lo and behold, had _her_ camera sitting on it. He quickly dived for it searching the camera to see if the evidence, of him being nice, _not_ blushing, and some more embarrassing photos of the Austrian. It took him a whole twenty seconds to realize she wiped her camera free before giving it to him making him curse and throw it against the wall. He flinched hearing it shatter and knew he was going to get hit for that as well…

* * *

Elizaveta and invited Kiku over and they were both looking over the new photos to add to their collection. "I just knew they had a thing for each other, but Roderich being so dense, Gilbert being a complete idiot, they'll never understand it." she huffed putting the pictures in a new folder. Her fantasies always varied so wide with her own Roddy but seeing him falling for the Prussian seemed the best fit ever. Personally she never saw them together because of all the headaches that were passed back and forth but once you thought about it, it was perfect.

"Well seeing as they caught you, they'll be even more suspicious with your plans so how can we hurry the process now?" Kiku asked walking around the room thinking out loud.

"I don't know, they're thick skulled and stubborn, how can you make those kind of people figure it out faster?" Elizaveta was good at her job at finding the coupled nations but getting them together was difficult because they all had different ways to show affection.

"Do you think it would be best to let them be then?"

Elizaveta looked out the window thinking a way, anyway, that they could come up with to help them finally break down the wall they had built so strongly for each other. "For now…"

* * *

Another lateish update I think. :I I'm trying to keep it up as best I can and I hope you guys still like it and keep reviewing because I love to hear your guys' feedback, some of it is quite hilarious as well. XDDDD


	7. Pillow

**Mentioned pairings:** FrancisxArthur and AntonioxLovino.

Alright I'm actually finding these updates more easier to come by since I have actually more spare time right now since I don't have a ton of homework just yet and one of my teachers demands that we write everyday so I was like '8D'. Anyway there's a surprise in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Pillow

Roderich thought it was going to be another normal day, but just as he was going to the piano room, the doorbell rang. Sighing he went and answered the door surprisingly seeing Ludwig. _I don't remember my boss saying anything about political relations today…_

"Guten morgen Roderich." began Ludwig nodding his head slightly.

"Ja, um, did I miss a call?" Roderich asked still nervous.

"No, I'm just here to take a break and we haven't talked in awhile…" A deep silence fell between the two German friends sadly both remembering that day very vividly.

* * *

Gilbert was still fuming over the loss of not being able to get pictures off the camera. He went to the refrigerator to retrieve a beer but cursed seeing only milk and water. His phone began ringing and he saw that it was Francis. Smiling to himself he answered, "Hey do you have any plans?"

Francis stared at the phone before answering, "Mon ami have you become psychic?"

"Nope, it's just my Awesomeness!" he stated.

"Or are you just out of beer?"

"…Shut your trap _Francis_." snarled Gilbert.

"Anyway, Antonio and I are meeting at the usual bar so we'll see you later." snickered Francis closing his phone not even waiting for an answer.

"Awesome beer night!" Gilbert went back to his room to continue his Awesome day.

* * *

Roderich was drinking a cup of coffee listening to the recent troubles Ludwig has gone through mostly caused by the Prussian. "Will we _ever_ know why bruder acts like this?" he asked.

"Nein, he is definitely special in his own way." Roderich explained for once not going on a rant about any recent troubles concerning Gilbert himself.

Ludwig wanted to ask why he wasn't sharing his troubles about Gilbert so he could scold him but shrugged it off and began telling him how Italy was doing still with the maturity level of a child.

Roderich for some reason had drifted off into his thoughts. _I kinda wish it was Gilbert since then I could go play my piano without interruption…_ He shook his head knowing he could actually get more done without the albino present. _So why do I want him here when it's obvious nothing gets done with him around?_

"…ich? Roderich?" continued asking Ludwig looking slightly worried.

Blinking he shook his head again, "Sorry, I, can't stop drifting for some reason lately…"

"Is it because of bruder?" Roderich froze feeling his muscles begin to tense. "What did he do?" Ludwig asked his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing…" Roderich said a bit too quickly seeing Ludwig begin to get up. "Really, he hasn't done anything."

* * *

Gilbert walked into the bar seeing his friends just about to sit down and walked over sitting next to them. "Finally we haven't done this since…" he began thinking.

Antonio finished after ordering tomato juice, "Last week amigo!" He was so happy because he had recently gotten Lovino a little more out of his shell. The friends continued drinking talking about their adventures before they heard a question from another group.

"How is your relationship going?"

They all stared at each other before laughing, nearly cackling at the question. Francis, being the most forward of his love life, spoke first. "Mon Arthur scowls less now." He took a sip of his wine finishing off the glass but it was quickly refilled by the bartender. They were pretty well known here since they always came here to drink. "Then again, mon lapin is the reason I'm here." he sighed.

"What'd you do this time?" Gilbert asked smirking.

"Just pushed the wrong button at the wrong time." Francis stated leaving it at that.

_"Bloody frog! Where are my clothes?" yelled a frustrated Brit as he ran downstairs in a towel. 'But Arthur there's…' "Git I'm not fucking wearing that outfit!" Francis smirked at him quickly walking over to the Englishman wrapping his arms around him. Arthur instantly began blushing and tried to push at him showing that he was still angry at him. Francis only smiled grasping his chin to have him look at him before capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and chastised but quickly became a war the moment Francis just barely nibbled his lip. Arthur pulled away blushing madly, "Bloody hell…" 'So, will you…' He was cut off by a fist across the face as an angry Brit walked away flustered._

"Lovino is so cute and I finally got a response." Antonio said slightly in dreamland thinking about it.

"I bet you still took it too far." Gilbert piped up drinking his beer. Francis looked down at the Prussian who was drinking beers slightly faster than normal.

Antonio set his glass down before putting his head on his arms on the table. "Si…" Francis turned his attention back to the Spaniard patting his back.

_'Lovi~!" exclaimed a happy Spaniard bouncing into the kitchen. Lovino tensed naturally waiting for the force of a bone crushing hug. Instead he heard a slight whine from the fridge. The Italian looked over seeing Antonio pouting as he closed the fridge, "There's no more tomatoes." He blinked not even realizing that he had taken the last tomato. Lovino walked over shoving the plump red tomato in front of Antonio blushing. Antonio's eyes brightened hugging the Italian. Lovino was blushing even more trying to push him away, "T… tom… tomato bastard let me go!" 'Gracias amigo!' Suddenly he felt his feet leave the floor as Antonio spun him in a quick circle. "Fucking Antonio put me down!" Once he was put down he glared at him storming out of the room, "Tomato bastard!"_

"Oh so Gilbert, you believe you're doing better than us?" France asked raising an eyebrow. In response was a grunt and a long gulp of beer.

Francis and Antonio smiled to each other, "Those pictures from last night were pretty good weren't they?" Gilbert's ear perked up at Antonio's question.

"Oui, it's so rare to see _him_ blush." Gilbert's hold on his glass tightened slightly at the next few words. "Roderich always looked cute blushing as well."

"Shut up." demanded Gilbert. _Why did they, of all people, get the photos?_ Francis raised his eyebrow looking at him smiling wider.

"Are you jealous?" Antonio asked looking around the Frenchmen.

"Why should I be?" Gilbert asked looking at them with pink tinted cheeks from the alcohol, or at least that's what he thought. His friends snickered at him as he looked away grabbing the next beer. "Roderich doesn't like me, it's completely obvious."

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, "Mon ami, Gilbert, look at this." The Frenchman put his hand into his pocket taking out a picture. It was taken when Gilbert decided to enjoy the Austrian's dessert. He looked at the picture with his eyes widening slightly loving the way Roderich looked completely thrown off, blushing, and tense as hell making him smile. _Cute as always._

Antonio and Francis couldn't help but notice the fact that just _seeing_ a picture of the brunette could soften him up that quickly. "Gilbert, why do you keep going to see him?" asked the Spaniard.

"To bug him."

"And?" asked Francis and Antonio together staring at the Prussian as they drank more of their drinks.

"To see him blush."

"Why?"

"He's cute."

"Do you like him?" Francis asked smiling widely.

"Yes, no…" Gilbert twirled the beer can and began thinking back a bit. _Well, I hated him because of his weakness and I hated him because he was so girly. I liked visiting him because I could get away with a lot of stuff until I broke something, I liked picking on him because he looked so delectable blushing, I like… _him. He sighed taking another drink, "Yeah I like him." Next thing he knew he was being attacked by both of his friends in death gripping hugs. Gilbert flailed a bit trying to get them off but was unsuccessful.

"Finally you've admitted it!" Francis exclaimed pulling away smiling widely.

"Si si~, that's always the first step!" agreed Antonio sitting on the other side of the Prussian.

"But the next step isn't going to be the easiest cake walk, you should know Antonio." Gilbert stated frowning at the thought of trying to get the Austrian to figure out of he liked or still hated him. They both nodded but Antonio was the only other one who knew about the full stubbornness that the brunette in question could have.

"Just start flirting with him instead of making an aim to annoy him." suggested Francis remembering how he wooed Arthur.

"Dummkopf I'm not going to be taking advice from _you_."

"I am offended mon ami." Francis smiled quickly putting an arm around him.

"Well it looks like he likes you now he just needs to come to terms with it." Antonio smiled as well putting his arm over Francis's. "Give it time."

Gilbert was staring at the wall drinking his beer trying to ignore them because Roderich will _never_ admit it, he's been around for him for his whole life and the only things he does is run when he gets to touchy, talkative, or just plain around him. He sighed and put his head on the table. _Fucking aristocrat has to be such a pansy._

Roderich was cleaning up his house a little later than usual because he had company today and he didn't want to be cleaning when he should be entertaining. As he was just finishing up and heading upstairs, there was a knock on his door. Blinking he looked at the closest clock seeing about one in the morning and began to wonder who in the world would visit him this late. Upon opening the door he suddenly regretted it because it was Gilbert, drunk.

"Hey Roddy!" Gilbert smiled nearly falling on the Austrian as he walked into the house uninvited. Roderich sighed closing the door and remembering to lock it this time. "Don't give me that specs you _know_ bruder doesn't like to deal with me drunk and now all I have is you!"

Blushing for some reason at that statement Roderich grabbed Gilbert by his arm to stop him from moving any farther into his house. "Take off your boots."

"Why?"

"They have mud on them!" exasperated Roderich.

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked down at his shoes, "How did that happen?"

Roderich face palmed but suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over seeing Gilbert was lying on his shoulder looking like he was trying to sleep or already passed out. "I'm not a pillow Gilbert…"

"Come on Roddy I'm tired…" he whined staying exactly where he was adding even more of his weight on the already distressed Austrian.

"Gilbert, you're heavy walk on your own!"

"Aww, is this how your treat guests nowadays?"

Roderich huffed and put his arms around him guiding him to the guest bedroom, "I swear, if you fall asleep before we get there, I'll let your fall."

"You wouldn't do that." _At least I hope you wouldn't…_ Gilbert took a quick glance at Roderich seeing his cheeks were tinted pink but he looked mildly concerned. _I wonder if that's for me, or his floor…_

Roderich finally got the Prussian to the guest bedroom and let him go to fall on the bed. He looked at his still muddy boots but did nothing to take them off instead he got a blanket and threw it over him. "You need to stop drinking so much." he scolded before Gilbert shot his arm out to his caravat and bringing him down to his face.

Gilbert smirked before pecking his cheek, "Nag." He let him go and turned over waiting for another complaint or being kicked out of the house.

Roderich however was frozen in his spot. _Was he trying to get kicked out after he just got done helping him? Was he really that stupid? Or was it his new form of a 'thank you'? _He shook his head and left the room now more confused than before about if they still hated each other or something new began to grow between.

* * *

Please keep reviewing and I ask for no criteria of the review. It could just be a few words or a whopping paragraph, whatever suits your fancy. If you don't want to review I understand sometimes you have nothing to say.

**Translations: **Guten Morgen-Good Morning

Ja- Yes

Bruder-Brother

Mon lapin-My rabbit

Mon ami-My friend

Dummkopf-Idiot

The Spanish ones should be obvious if not please leave a review and tell me if you want them and I will be sure to add them later on if Antonio comes back into play.


	8. Awesome

My brain is kind of dying and I'm beginning to hit writer's block. So, to make sure I don't mess up my story, I'm going to do a quick one-shot then come back to this. I wanted to warn you so you guys wouldn't eat me because it'd be a little late update. Sorry for the inconvenience but I really don't want to mess up the storyline.

* * *

Awesome

Ludwig was cooking breakfast trying his best to focus on the meal instead of the bouncy loud Italian behind him. He kept sparing glances at the door when he had a chance wondering when Gilbert was going to come down and whine about the lack of beer from yesterday. As he was putting the food on the table his curiosity got the better of him. "Feliciano?"

"Ve~!" he replied nearly gliding over to him and hanging off his arm.

"Do you know where bruder went?"

"Sì! He went drinking with big brother Francis and Antonio!"

Ludwig's eye twitched going over to the phone in the hall checking the messages. _No call from the cops…_ He went back to the kitchen seeing Feliciano had started eating. _After breakfast I will call  
Roderich because I'm sure he would've gone over there to avoid me._

* * *

Gilbert woke up with a throbbing headache and not being able to open his eyes for a long period of time. He slowly began to make his way out of the room and nearly fell down the stairs. _What? There's no… Oh right, I went to the aristocrat's house._ Smiling he turned around to head back to Roderich's room. As he was walking he nearly fell down every few feet, almost broke a couple vases, and was surprised when he finally got to his room, that he wasn't awake and fuming. He stopped at the sight of him sleeping because even while sleeping, he still looked prim and proper, well except for that curl in his hair. For some reason, as he got close, he found that he even was… attractive, yes, Roderich was even more attractive to him without his glasses on. Gilbert smirked picking up the glasses and made his way to go find some medication for his headache that was beginning to increase.

Roderich heard some noises that woke him up and he sat up rubbing his eyes. _Gilbert usually doesn't wake this early…_ He reached over patting the desk to find his glasses but felt only wood. His heart jumped slightly but he just took a deep breath before leaning over the side of the bed to see if they could have fallen. He slid off the bed and looked underneath the table and bed, even running his hand across the floor just to make sure.

Gilbert decided, now since his headache was gone, it was time to wake up his Roddy. When he got back to the room, he wasn't really expecting to see Roderich on his hands and knees. His brain short circuited slightly because he thought for sure the priss would have actual pajamas for sleep wear, but instead, he was wearing dark blue boxers, that was it, only… boxers. His thought process came back to him, slightly, as Roderich stood up and saw him. "Hey specs, you look pretty da…"

Roderich cut him off, "Have you seen my glasses. I… need them." It was a lie but Gilbert _really_ didn't need to know about that because it would only lead to more teasing.

Gilbert blinked trying to stop staring at him because this was the first time he's really seen so much skin from the aristocrat. He smirked showing him the glasses, "You look better without them." Roderich glared at him but once he saw Gilbert going to put them on, he quickly went over to retrieve them but was too slow. "I look Awesome!"

"Don't take things!" exasperated Roderich getting them and replacing them back on his own nose.

"Wait…" Gilbert stole them back ignoring the whine. He looked through them and lowered them before staring at the Austrian. "They're fake?" Roderich blushed slightly grabbing them back. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked really hoping he would just lose interest.

"Why do you wear fake glasses when you obviously don't need them?" Gilbert asked narrowing his eyes at him.

Roderich stuttered not really wanting to explain but those eyes were staring so intently he _knew_ he couldn't get out of it. "I… I lo…" He looked off to the side then back to Gilbert seeing no change in his stare causing him to blush more. "Ilookplainfaced." he said quickly. Seeing the way Gilbert looked confused made it obvious he didn't get it, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I look plain faced."

Gilbert tried not to laugh at that, he really tried but he ended up doubling over in laughter anyway. "Yo… y…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Did you have your fun?" Roderich asked with his arms crossed once the laughter subsided to giggles.

Gilbert nodded standing erect again keeping an evil like smile. "But, you know you aren't plain faced right?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Roderich asked becoming slightly nervous now.

"Well, like I said before you look better without them and you have…" Gilbert began explaining quickly moving his hand to the small blemish near his lips. He just barely touched it, barely, and he found his hand slapped away. Roderich had covered his mouth and begun to walk away from him. "Roddy?" he asked slightly afraid that he might've hurt him. Roderich shook his head not saying anything. Gilbert followed quickly removing his hand seeing that he was blushing badly but nothing looked hurt. So he decided to poke it again and this time the Austrian bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. The Prussian blinked as what was happening to the brunette began to click in his head.

"D… Don't." Roderich nearly pleaded sounding like he just got done running.

"Roddy? Is that an…" Gilbert asked not exactly finishing the question because he couldn't really believe it.

Roderich glared at him wrenching his hand free to go drink some tea, Chamomile Tea. _That… that… imbecile!_

_An erogenous zone? On his face? That's good to know but…_ Gilbert walked after him actually thinking about how he could use that to his advantage for later uses.

Roderich was slightly slamming the utensils around not believing the stupidity level the albino could posses. _Why did he have to keep asking anyway? I asked him not to…_

Gilbert watched as the Austrian moved angrily through his kitchen still fuming over the incident. _Great job at pissing him off Gilbert._ He frowned at the voice in his head knowing it was telling the truth because he did piss him off and that is just the _perfect_ way to know if someone has feelings for you. Sighing he sat down at the table waiting for the brunette to calm down and drink his tea.

Roderich didn't even turn around through the whole process and drank his tea looking out the window. _Just stay calm because soon Ludwig will call and he'll be out of your hair. Why did you even let him stay in the first place?_ He shook his head finishing off the first cup feeling calmer but made up one more cup turning around to see Gilbert watching him. His eye twitched, "Did you come to make fun of me more?"

Gilbert looked hurt for a few seconds but shook his head, "No why would I?"

"Well, because…" Roderich tried to answer finding it hard because he wasn't expecting Gilbert to say that.

"I just _feel_ the love emanating from you Roddykins." Gilbert smiled knowing that he couldn't be mad at him now because of that answer and knew he was off the hook now. Roderich stuttered and blushed a bit focusing back onto his tea so it didn't look like he was as flustered as he really was. He chuckled and leaned across the table to stare at Roderich barely over his teacup. "We should do dinner again." he winked smirking at him.

The blush deepened on Roderich's face before he set his teacup done and coughed, "That is very inappropriate."

"Inviting someone out to dinner isn't inappropriate at all Roddy, it's generous." Gilbert was having fun at how hard the Austrian was trying to say 'no' without really saying it but it also hurt him to see him wanting to say no. "I don't see why you're being all stuck up anyway, I'm being nice."

Roderich scoffed, "If you were being nice you would've dropped the subject about my glasses and mole when I demanded it." He glared at the Prussian getting up to clean the few dishes he had used.

Gilbert watched the other man still believing in his heart that he had a very feminine body because he moved more fluent than a man should, well with the exception of Antonio but he was the country of passion, that's different. "Spe…" he started but was cut off by the telephone ringing and he felt his heart sink. _Dammit bruder why couldn't you for once be late at calling?_

Roderich quickly went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Roderich, I'm going to take a guess that bruder is over there…"

"Yes he is and he seems to be awake enough for you take him home."

"What? He's already awake? Please tell me he hasn't done anything stupid, broken anything or…"

"Calm down Ludwig, he hasn't really done anything but the usual so you have really nothing to worry about." Roderich explained. Gilbert peeked out of the kitchen hearing that he wasn't actually complaining about him being his usual self and really began to ponder if his feelings had changed from hate to something else. "Yes alright see you in about an hour then." He hung up the phone and turned to see Gilbert smirking at him. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing much specs, quit being so paranoid it ruins your beautiful face." he smiled grabbing his chin lightly.

Roderich blushed again pushing his hand away, "I thought you said I look better _without_ my glasses."

"I lied, they make you look quite sexy." he winked at him.

Roderich wanted to yell at the albino but instead shut his mouth and stormed by him. _Why does he have to make it so confusing?_

* * *

Roderich swore that he had just said goodbye to Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano when his door was knocked on again. He sighed and went back to answer the door seeing Elizaveta. "Elizaveta?" he asked kind of shocked to see her there.

"I was just coming to visit and take back my laptop, remember I let you borrow it!" she smiled warmly at him walking inside the house. "Did you enjoy the site I sent you to?"

"It was quite disturbing to know how many pictures he has taken of me but I am quite glad though that he has not taken any while I was… indecent." Roderich explained shutting the door and going to make some more tea for her.

"How have you two been lately?" Elizaveta asked following right behind him still smiling away.

"The usual."

"Nothing different?"

"Nothing." he stopped momentarily to look at her but saw nothing different. Sighing he walked over and began making the tea.

"What do you think of him?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"He is annoying, persistent, loud, always here, horrible manners, and too cuddly." Roderich explained quickly like he had it memorized.

Elizaveta couldn't help but notice that some of those are more along the lines of liking him. _Persistent, always around, and cuddly? I wish I could've gotten a photo of that…_ "Roderich, that isn't exactly what I meant." He turned around to face her and he had a slightly raised eyebrow. "What _kind_ of friend or enemy is he to you?"

"I seem to be missing the point…" he said a little confused at what she was trying to get at.

"Roderich, why must you be so oblivious!" she slightly flailed but calmed down before thinking of how to phrase it. "Is he your enemy, a friend, or something more?"

The Austrian frowned at the question wanting to say he was still is enemy but, he couldn't because he'd actually become accustomed to having his company and tends to look forward to it some days. A friend, well it seemed like a friend relationship but, something in his gut told him something more and it kept nagging at his brain. "I don't know Elizaveta."

Elizaveta sighed and hit her head on the table cursing the man for his stubbornness.

* * *

So close Roddy, so close, keep trying. 8D Any who, you all knew Gilbo had to find out about that wonderful mole and his glasses so, the sooner the better.


	9. World Meeting

I didn't mean for this update to be this late :I I really didn't. It just happened that way because I had to work on a movie script and a lot of homework. So if you guys can forgive me *bows* I will begin working on the next chapter.

* * *

World Meeting

Roderich got up early so he could make a quick breakfast before the World Meeting. The World Meeting was being hosted by Ludwig this time so he didn't have to travel very far.

* * *

Gilbert was already planning on going to see Roderich but he was stopped by his bruder. "East." When he was called by that name, he _had_ to listen because if he didn't there was always a scolding afterward. "Today is the World Meeting."

_Scheiße._

"You don't have to tell me you forgot. I already know that." Ludwig finished crossing his arms. Gilbert smirked at him only making his eyes narrow. "You are not allowed in the meeting."

Gilbert's smirk fell off his lips forming a glare, "Why not?"

"You'll only cause a scene."

"I want to go!"

"Gilb…"

"Dammit West I may not be my own country but I still should be able to come to the meetings if I want!" he growled just really wanting to see Roderich but like he was really going to tell _him_ that.

Ludwig sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. _Why do I bend to him?_ "Fine…" Gilbert instantly brightened beginning to walk by but was caught by the arm. "Do not, make a scene." he demanded.

"You worry too much West."

* * *

Roderich got out of his car and began making his way inside the building. The meeting was taking place at the top floor like it always did. He got to the elevator surprised he didn't meet another nation on the way. He was only about a half hour early. Just as he was about to enter the elevator, strong arms made themselves around his waist pulling him back into a chest, "Hey Roddy!" Gilbert smirked holding him tightly as the elevator doors closed.

Roderich finally regained his bearings and glared, "Gilbert, let me go right now."

"Come on aristocrat let's skip the meeting for once."

"Unlike you, I have to actually attend." Roderich growled a bit pulling at his arms having no luck whatsoever at getting free.

"Fine then, let's go to the meeting." Gilbert smirked wider lifting Roderich just barely off the floor and into the now open elevator while ignoring the glare from a mother leading her child quickly away.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" he fought blushing a dark red from embarrassment and some other reason he dared not think about right now. Once the doors were closed he felt the hold loosen and pushed away to glare at the Prussian. "Why are you even here?"

"West let me come today." he snickered crossing his arms staring at the Austrian.

His stare made him feel uncomfortable so he crossed his arms and looked away. _'Is he an enemy, friend, or something else?'_ He froze at the sound of Elizaveta's question running through his mind again. Roderich stole a glance in the reflection of the elevator at the albino. He jumped seeing that Gilbert had moved behind him. Red eyes of glee met flustered violet ones in the reflection just as the elevator opened. He dashed out of the elevator before Gilbert could make another grab for him. _Why does it have to be him?_

Gilbert let him run off still amazed at how much his body reminded him of a girl. Suddenly the image of Roderich in the maids outfit came back to him and he smiled. _Definitely a girl body._

Roderich made it to the room expecting to get away from the Prussian already forgetting that he had gotten permission to be there. He scanned the room seeing only a few countries present but knew they would start filing in soon. It must have been a few moments of silence before a frying pan landed near the door. He sighed as Gilbert came running in and sat down hiding next to Roderich. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding specs now be quiet!"

Elizaveta picked up her frying pan ready to throw it again but saw Roderich. She brightened seeing that Gilbert and gone over there and took a seat farther down so she didn't disturb their bonding time. _I know he's down there but…_ She giggled as she sat down making Gilbert paranoid and move back up on his seat.

The other countries slowly began filing in and Elizaveta took out her camera just in case. "Bloody frog!" Gilbert smirked as a blushing furious Brit walked into the room.

"Mon amour you get embarrassed so easily." teased Francis following behind with his usual accomplished smirk.

The room continued to get louder as it neared the time for the meeting. _Bloody hell, where is that git?_ Arthur looked to the door and at his watch wondering if he was even going to show up.

Right when Ludwig stood up to begin the meeting the loud mouthed American slammed open the door. "The Hero is here! You may now begin!"

"Alfred you shouldn't yell da?" Ivan demanded appearing behind him. Alfred flipped him off heading to his seat only getting a bigger grin from Ivan.

Francis knew that Alfred was limping. He's seen enough people try to hide the fact of the night before activities but you can't hide it completely no matter how hard you try. _Little Alfred finally released the sexual tension._

"What are you so damn happy about wanker?" snapped Arthur seeing his smirk.

"Rien mon cher~." he pecked his cheek silencing him as the meeting began.

Ludwig was keeping an eye on Gilbert surprised he was behaving like he was told. Well of course he would try to pass notes to Francis and Antonio. Every time he stopped him making him pout and try to lean on Roderich getting a remark and a slight shove.

It was only a few minutes before lunch break and Roderich could tell that Gilbert was beyond bored. He began sensing that the albino was moving close, even if it was just centimeters at a time, he was moving closer. Roderich shot a quick glare at Gilbert seeing his smirk making him uneasy. Turning his attention back to the American he hoped that Gilbert wasn't planning anything. A hand brushed against his causing him to jerk his own away. When he looked over to scold him his expression threw him off, he looked hurt, again.

"Break time!" Alfred exclaimed in mid-sentence. He grabbed Ivan's scarf helping him out of the room quickly because he was starving. The rest of the countries fallowed suit but Roderich couldn't help but stay behind wondering what he did wrong.

Elizaveta wandered over to Roderich kind of depressed that nothing between them has happened yet. "Roderich, why aren't you leaving? You usually go and make yourself some tea." she said sounding a little concerned wondering if something happened to make them no longer have those feelings.

"I don't feel like tea…"

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." Roderich admitted remembering the way Gilbert had looked, like he was in pain but it only lasted a few seconds. "I think Gilbert might be sick.

"Sick? You think Gilbert, is sick?" Elizaveta asked shocked at just how _oblivious_ he is. "Well let me tell you this, he is not sick Roderich Edelstein. Why do you have to be so hard headed?" She would've continued her rant about his stubbornness if she didn't notice his quick glance behind her. When she turned around her smile grew, "I'll leave you guys alone then." Elizaveta patted his shoulder before leaving the room actually giving Gilbert an encouraging smile.

Gilbert shivered at that smile knowing that she had to have something planned if her frying pan wasn't being thrown. He turned back to Roderich smirking, "Hey specs! Why were you so grumpy through the meeting? Oh wait that's because you still have a stick up your ass."

Roderich sighed wondering why he even cared that he looked hurt because he should've known that it was just going to turn out with more name calling and teasing. "Gilbert, can you please just leave me alone."

"Nein."

"Why not?" he exasperated looking over at him seeing that mixture of happiness and hurt again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Gilbert asked quickly crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You looked hurt earlier when I snatched my hand away and you're getting that look again." Roderich explained wanting to know the answer.

Gilbert blinked looking at the Austrian. _So he does notice these things. If someone notices then what does that mean?_ "I don't know what you're talking about Roddy! You know the Awesome me doesn't ever get hurt!" he boasted smirking at the other man.

Roderich sighed looking down at the table thinking of how he can get the albino to tell him the truth because obviously there was something bothering him. As he was thinking Gilbert came back beside him and was looking at him. _I obviously care for him if I don't want to see him hurt but what caused the hurt? It couldn't have been me he knows that I don't like him to randomly touch me. It isn't like I like it…_ He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down his thoughts.

The Prussian smiled at his reaction and began to think of how he could steal another kiss from him. It was obvious he liked it, even if it was a small amount. _I wonder if he would kiss back this time…_ Gilbert waited until Roderich lowered his hand from his face before cupping his chin and bringing him to face him so he could kiss him. Compared to the last one, this one wasn't hurried but soft and chastised. Roderich was in a state of shock but as much as his head screamed to push him away he couldn't find the power and slipped his eyes closed. He began to actually kiss him back a bit making Gilbert smile and add a little more pressure.

Francis was wondering why he didn't see Gilbert and walked back to the meeting room to see that he was finally making progress. "Mon ami~!" Roderich quickly reacted pushing Gilbert away blushing a dark shade of red.

Gilbert cursed under his breath wishing that Francis didn't have to walk in because he had kissed _back._ "What do you want Francis?" he tried not to sound like he was about to rip the Frenchman's throat out.

"I was just looking for you and now that I've found you I'll leave you two alone." Francis smiled waving goodbye before heading back to the lounge area.

Roderich stood up still blushing madly as he walked toward the door. Gilbert reached out catching his hand. "Roddy…"

"No Gilbert, I think, I need some tea."

He let go of the Austrian's hand and let him leave the room. Once he was sure Roderich was far enough away he hit his head on the table letting a mixture of German and English curses leave his mouth. _Why did Francis have to come into the room? It was going great…_ Gilbert lifted his head to look at the wall. _Then again if he didn't want to continue he would've hit me so does that mean…_

Roderich got to the lounge and saw Arthur had his cup already made. He smiled at the Brit and sat down away from everyone calmly drinking his tea. _Why did I kiss him back? Why does he keep insisting on kissing? What _is_ our friendship status now?_ Shaking the thoughts from his head didn't work as they continued to circle and confuse him. He focused on drinking his tea and trying to calm down not even noticing when Gilbert walked into the lounge to sit next to Francis.

Gilbert couldn't stop looking at him wondering if he was mad or okay. He was hoping he wasn't mad because he may have initiated the kiss unwillingly but he did kiss back. The question now was, how to get him to admit his feelings.

Another kiss! *flails* Yes some of you may be thinking it's getting to the end which I think it is because it all depends on if I want it to continue past a certain point or not. But I love you guys for dealing with me and putting up with cliffhangers or whatever else I threw at you. Reviews are still appreciated if you feel like it~3


	10. Reverse Pillow

Reverse Pillow

All the nations began filing back into the meeting room to continue and finish what they came here to do. The fact that they were no farther than they were when they started was no surprise. Ludwig began the second half of the meeting recapping what they've talked about, which came down to about five sentences once he excluded the interruptions or fights. Roderich wasn't paying much attention for once to any of it since he was lost in his own thoughts. It all just seemed to confusing to him. _Why would they kiss if they hated each other? Why would _he_ kiss back then?_

"Roddy?" Gilbert asked touching him slightly on the shoulder.

Roderich snapped awake blushing as Gilbert smiled at him. "Roderich, is there anything you need to say today?" Ludwig asked slightly glaring at the Prussian.

"N…nei...nein, I do not have anything to add." he stuttered. Gilbert patted his shoulder grabbing the brunette's attention. He smiled at him like he knew making Roderich look away and swat his hand away.

Gilbert chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. His eyes were gleaming with glee. _Roddykins was thinking of me._ He stole a glance at him but caught Elizaveta's grin out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed taking a mental note to scour Roderich's house the next time he was there for video cameras.

"Meeting adjourned." announced Ludwig earning quite a few grunts of approvals.

Roderich stood up and yawned a bit. _I probably should've gotten more sleep._

"Geez specs what kept you up all night?" asked Gilbert smirking at him still leaning in his chair. Before Roderich could reply, the albino fell backwards making a crash.

"Bruder." Ludwig growled looking down at him.

"It wasn't my fault! The chair plus gravity equals so unAwesomeness!" Gilbert fought back quickly standing up. Roderich shook his head and decided to just head home to avoid the sibling fight.

* * *

For some reason, as Roderich entered his house, he was dead tired. He didn't understand as to _why_ he was so tired. Roderich walked to his kitchen to grab a little snack before heading to the piano room. He was having a problem with creating a new piece of music and he stayed up late trying to complete it. Yet here he was again, staring at the paper, lost. The Austrian sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

Gilbert opened the door to find no music playing or delicious aromas. _Is that priss sleeping?_ He began heading straight to Roderich's room ready to give him an earful but saw a glimpse of the man in the piano room. The Prussian smirked as he walked inside he saw that it did look like the pansy was asleep.

"What do you want Gilbert?"

Gilbert jumped at the voice knowing it was Roderich but _how?_ "Hey Roddy! I thought for sure you were asleep."

"I don't know have time to sleep, I am trying to figure out a song." he explained looking back at the paper and lightly rubbing his forehead. _I almost fell asleep though._

"Specs you should really get some sleep." Gilbert pointed out now beside the nation.

Roderich froze and looked up at him. "I'm fine just be quiet so I can work."

Gilbert sighed and sat down next to him bored. He was hoping to come here and catch a nap but the Austrian was _busy_ creating music. Not like he would like the change of music, it's just that the brunette was on _his_ couch. As he continued wondering what was wrong with Roderich, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. _Who's the pillow now, Roddy?_ Gilbert let him stay resting on his shoulder. He smiled wider and took his glasses off putting them on the table. Then he wrapped his arms around him so they could both lie down with Roderich on top. _Now this is a nap._ He chuckled lightly before closing his eyes.

* * *

Roderich woke up hours later feeling a softer pillow than normal. _I don't remember going to bed…_ He opened his eyes slightly seeing that he was still in the piano room but the couch wasn't normally this comfy, which is why he always wondered how Gilbert could fall asleep on it. He felt a hand move on his head and he woke up instantly sitting up.

Gilbert flailed slightly feeling the pressure on his chest increase then feeling it just being gone. He opened his eyes no longer seeing Roderich there. _It was nice…_ Reluctantly pulling himself up he saw that the Austrian had quickly left the room since he was no longer there.

_Why was I sleeping on him?_ Roderich headed to get a cup of coffee to help him wake up. He couldn't afford falling asleep again especially if Gilbert was in his house. Glancing at the clock he realized he was asleep for a good few hours. _He didn't do anything and it felt comfortable…_ He shook his head blushing and drank his coffee.

Gilbert was looking over the music wondering what had the brunette's attention, since it obviously wasn't him right now. He couldn't help but hear the notes in his head and smirked writing in a few notes. The Prussian wanted to help him so he could focus back on him. He normally didn't show that he could write music but at least it won't come as a surprise ever since he showed the nations his song he created. Putting the papers back down he went to go find him.

_I don't get why I can't stop thinking about him, liking his presence, and actually wanting to go back and lie down on him again._ Roderich sighed and took another drink. He saw Gilbert walk in and suddenly was extremely curious as to how he felt about him. It was bugging him because it was actually making him feel weird. His heart always beat faster when he was in the room, his breath would catch if they got close, and his stomach fluttered. _'Is he an enemy, friend, or something else?'_ He frowned remembering the day he was to marry Elizaveta. His mind kept wandering to Gilbert and why he wasn't there to pick on him again. Getting married to Antonio was just political but he still couldn't stop wondering why Gilbert didn't show up to that one either since Antonio was his friend. No matter how much the Spaniard flirted with him he didn't push it past politics because he didn't feel that way toward Antonio _or_ Elizaveta. "Why are you suddenly being caring?" Roderich asked staring at the silverette as he was grabbing a sweet, the curiosity getting the better of him.

Gilbert froze debating on how he should answer. He didn't want to tell him until he had an idea of Roderich at least somewhat liking him back. "Because I'm Awesome." he smirked turning back to him munching on the piece of cake he took.

Roderich sighed realizing that he was going to make it difficult to get the answer out of him. "What do you think of me? Am I just someone to pick on, escape from your brother, or just a toy?" he asked really wanting to know because he was beginning to think that he might actually like the albino.

Gilbert found that he still uses Roderich's house as a safe place from bruder, he loves to pick on him, but definitely not a toy. "Well the first two options I agree with but that's not why I'm always here."

"Then tell me." he demanded knowing that by know, those were like hobbies to him.

"Nein."

"Why not?"

"Just no Roddy."

"Don't call me that." he exasperated.

"Roddykins."

"Gilbert, stop." He really didn't want him to but it sounded degrading.

"Specs."

Roderich really didn't want to, but for some reason, he found himself saying it anyway, "Leave." Gilbert looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. "Now." He bit his lip not really wanting him to go because he actually, liked the company, liked… him, he just didn't know how much.

The Prussian still not wanting to get on his bad side instantly left as fast as he could feeling heartbroken. _That pansy ass idiot!_ He quickly left not wanting to ruin his _alone_ time because apparently he's happy alone.

Roderich instantly felt bad and something tugging at his heart wishing now he didn't say he had to leave. He sat down and put his head on the table wondering what was going on. His phone rang and he answered not with his usual aristocratic air. "Hello?"

"Roderich? What's wrong?" worried a female voice, none other than Elizaveta. She wasn't in the bushes watching the house waiting to see if she needed to reinstall the cameras.

"I don't know, but I feel bad…"

"Over?" _Ah, so there is still hope for those two idiots!_ She bit her tongue trying to suppress the girlish squeal that would've left her mouth.

"Gilbert, I told him to leave because he was calling me his pet names again." he explained not saying annoying like he usually would.

"Okay then tell me how you exactly feel about it."

"I didn't want him to go." started Roderich wondering if he should continue. "I… like his company and his pet names…"

Elizaveta was already planning on where to put the cameras but was still making sure to be listening to the conversation at hand. "So what would you call him now?"

"You mean like friend, enemy, or something more?" he asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes Roderich, what are your exact feelings for that idiot?"

"Well, seeing as I kissed him ba…" He heard the phone dropped and sat up wondering what was wrong. "Elizaveta?"

Once she felt calm enough to answer the phone and stop her nose from bleeding for now she picked it back up. "I'm alright I just accidentally… stubbed my toe." she lied.

"Oh, well, I don't know what to do…" he admitted lost as to what he should do.

"You never did answer my question. I won't be able to help until you tell me your status with him."

"That's the thing, I _tried_ to ask him and he wouldn't say."

_That's odd because he told his friends that he loved him so what's so hard about him telling Roderich? Maybe he wanted to make sure of his feelings…_ "Well did you tell him to leave after he wouldn't tell you?" she asked prying trying to figure out what happened since she couldn't exactly read lips.

"Yes because I wanted to know and he wouldn't tell me…"

Elizaveta face palmed knowing that he wouldn't know how to actually woo his object of affection properly but that was just stupid. "Roderich, tomorrow, you will invite him over, be nice to him, and cook him your special cake."

He blinked looking at his phone, "Why do I need to do this?"

"Trust me, if you show him you feel bad, he will open up." she smiled.

Roderich bit his lip, "Alright, I will see if he wants to come back over then…"

"Good job Roderich! You _must_ tell me how it goes!" she flailed hanging up.

Roderich sighed wondering what he was going to do because he never really liked or worried over someone like this before. He flipped open his phone and began finding the contact he swore he'd never call.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I had a con this weekend. I went as Austria and guess who stalked me? The Bad Touch Trio with a Prussia who happened to have a riding crop. :I Twice I was forced to bend over so yeah, I got the full experience. All Prussia eras excluding the one where he first became a country even a Fem. o_e I'm done ranting now. I WAS THE ONLY ONE, out of three Austria's, THEY WOULD BUG D: Totally done now, sorry for the late update D:


	11. Love!

Love?

Roderich still couldn't believe that he had actually called the man that has brought him the most headaches and though he was anticipating it and it grew every second before the time Gilbert was supposed to show. His nerves were shaking as he got the ingredients quickly together and put all his anxiety into creating the cake as he waited for Gilbert to show up.

* * *

"Oi, West!" Gilbert yelled as he ran down the steps in his usual attire. Ludwig sighed and tried to ignore him continuing on cleaning up his kitchen. He reached the doorway and snickered, "Roddykins asked the Awesome me to come visit him."

Ludwig stopped and looked back at him. "That has to be the worse excuse for wanting to bother him I have ever heard.

Gilbert pouted crossing his arms. "West, I'm not lying, he's finally warming up to me!"

Ludwig turned to look at his bruder noticing that he seemed to be even more depressed than he usually would've been but also couldn't help but notice him _not_ wearing anything different. "Gilbert, did he _really._"

"Hell yeah! I knew he couldn't resist my Awesomeness forever!"

"Ve~ Ludwig!" exclaimed Feliciano running into the room. The Italian bounced over to the German hugging him from behind.

Ludwig blushed and went back to focusing on his work. "Feli, guess what?" exclaimed Gilbert smiling widely loving how quickly his bruder melted in Feliciano's presence.

The brunette bounced over to the Prussian smiling widely. "Gilbert you must have good news!"

"Ja! That stuffed shirt _finally_ gave in and asked for me to come over." Gilbert smirked wondering what kind of 'entertainment' the Austrian would prepare for him.

Feliciano glomped the ex-nation hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy ve~!" When Gilbert finally got him peeled off he went bouncing around the room again. "You are going to tell him right?" asked the hyper Italian.

Gilbert froze as his smirk faltered slightly never thinking if he should say it today. "Well I wasn't really planning on it."

"Gil, you need to say it sometime." Feliciano stated looking serious, well what he thought was serious.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile widely as he left the house. "See you later West and Feli!"

* * *

Roderich didn't know what to do. He already knew what he was going to be serving but that wasn't the problem. It was the fact that he had to try and get the Prussian to open up about his feelings and that wasn't the easiest task ever to do. _If I do get him to answer, what if he said enemies?_ He wouldn't have kissed him if he thought that right? _Just friends?_ Well he could deal with that but thinking about it tugged at his heart. _Something more?_ That is just so vague it could mean anything but he was hoping for that because, well, he _liked_ him a lot more than he let on.

There was a knock on the door but before he could even get to the door it was opened followed by a load obnoxious voice. "Hey Roddykins!" Roderich sighed wishing he didn't call him that, or any other nickname he's come up with. Gilbert looked over seeing the Austrian and his smile grew as he walked over. "So specs, why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to apologize about my rash actions yesterday." he stated somehow making it sound more formal than needed. The Prussian blinked a little confused as to why he was apologizing. Roderich blushed before continuing, "It was ridiculous of me to kick you out over not answering a question."

Gilbert smirked somehow figuring he was just overreacting yesterday and waved it off. "No problem specs but don't tell me I'm over here just for that."

"No, I also baked a cake and maybe some dinner if you're hungry…" Roderich answered slowly trailing off and blushing more since this was the first time he invited him over willingly.

_I wonder what's up with the aristocrat._ Gilbert smirked and walked to the kitchen to see what kind of cake he baked. He looked in the kitchen seeing a simple decorated cake. The only problem was that it _wasn't_ any ordinary cake because that was his god cake. The cake he cooked for his birthday once. He only knew because it was the only cake he would ever barely decorate. _There's no way he thought of this by himself… Elizaveta._

"Gilbert?" Roderich asked seeing as his guest more or less froze in the doorway of his kitchen.

The albino snapped awake smiling at the brunette. "I bet you have only playing the piano as entertainment right specs?" That statement earned the Austrian to look away making him laugh a bit. "Aw, Roddy you are just too predictable."

"You could at least _try_ to say my full name." coughed Roderich heading to the piano room. Snickering behind him, Gilbert followed him. He went over to the table and grabbed the music. It only took one look to see that a few notes were written in. He looked up at the Prussian as he sat down on the couch creating the familiar dent. "Did you?" he asked.

Gilbert looked up at him a little confused but then nodded remembering. "It looked like you needed help." he half lied hating how he could pay more attention to the music then him.

Roderich stared at him as he got comfortable even more confused making him want to ask the question again. Instead he shook his head and went to the piano. _He makes this so difficult._

Once he made sure Roderich was completely focused on his music, he got up and left the room. He _knew_, just knew that Elizaveta was able to set up cameras since yesterday and there was no way he was going to give her the pleasure of having his… confession recorded.

* * *

Gilbert had to have found at least ten cameras before hearing the piano stop. _Fuck!_ He quickly tossed the cameras out the nearest window hoping they'd all break before sprinting back downstairs.

Roderich stood up from the piano after writing the last few notes on the piece of music. _His song may not be the best, but he does know enough…_ He sighed and turned around seeing Gilbert breathing heavily on the couch. "Are you okay?" In response he got a smile and thumbs up. The brunette shook his head going back to the kitchen to begin making the dinner that he had planned to make tonight.

Gilbert followed him seeing him in the kitchen and saw him getting ingredients out. "So, watcha making specs?" he asked as he moved in the kitchen slipping an arm around his waist.

Roderich jumped slightly and didn't look at him as a dark blush took over his face. "Schweinsbraten." he answered continuing to cook the meal ignoring the arm, yet paying full attention to it. It wasn't like he wanted him to move it he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't _try_ anything while he was busy. Surprisingly he thought it was going to be difficult to make the dinner with Gilbert seemingly attached to his hip but it worked. They moved around the kitchen fluidly and he even began to relax so well that when he was done and waiting for everything to cook, he leaned into the Prussian's body a bit.

The albino was at first shocked but welcomed it putting his other arm around the brunette smiling and setting his chin on his head. _I wonder if I should say it now…_ If he did say those words, then this would be the first relationship he would actually accept and he was putting his heart out there on a cutting board. It would be so easy for the Austrian to cut it into pieces and destroy it but for some reason he had a feeling that he wouldn't do it. He opened his mouth but was cut off by the beeping of the timer and let go of the other man not even realizing that they were standing there that long. Gilbert smiled watching Roderich in his environment and moved to sit down in the chair. _It will just have to wait then._

Roderich seemed to lose track of the time and was blushing a bit because of _what_ distracted him. He definitely liked the idea that he didn't try anything but was kind of expecting it. It was beginning to make him wonder if he was scared to because of yesterday. The thought made him bite his lip as he got the plates out and served the food. He really didn't mean to explode over something so pitiful it just happened and he really didn't want to change, whatever they had now.

Gilbert looked over the food already knowing it was going to be really good because he was a good cook, maybe not as well as Francis but that was a different story. He began eating the food in his normal fashion, fast and with no manners. "Thimpth ish guts spleks." he complimented with a mouthful of food.

Roderich sighed shaking his head, "You still need a good long lesson in manners Gilbert."

"I don't need manners." he smirked after swallowing the mouthful of food.

"Whether you think you don't need them you do because it is actually quite distracting to eat with you." he explained continuing to eat his meal at a decent pace. Gilbert decided to ignore him and continue eating anyway in the same fashion and got up for more. He couldn't help himself because the food was just too good and to know that it was created just for him made it even better. "You don't want to get too full we do have cake for dessert." Roderich pointed out.

The Prussian smiled and finished off his plate anyway, "I'll always be hungry for your God cake."

"For the thousandth time Gilbert, it's not named God cake, it's just a cake."

"Oh come on! You know you are good at baking so just take the compliment priss!" Gilbert smiled seeing the Austrian begin to blush.

"It's still not anything Godlike…" he stated taking the last bite of his plate before standing up to pick up the dishes.

Gilbert was waiting until he came over to pick up his plate and when his hand reached out he grasped it lightly and pulled him down to his face. "You know you are good at cooking and should seriously re-name it to God cake since you did make the recipe from scratch." Roderich looked at him beginning to feel the blush spread and tried to move toward the dishware again. He lightly roped his arm around the other man's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Roddy… I came here really to tell you something."

Roderich blinked as he felt him sitting on the Prussian's lap only to have his blush deepen. His eyes didn't want to look back at him already thinking of everything he could or want to say to him. _I wouldn't doubt it if it was something about how boring my house is, how I need to lighten up, get rid of the glasses, call me a na…_

The albino lightly grasped his chin making him look at him halting the brunette's thoughts. "I love you Roddy…"

* * *

Schweinsbraten-"Roast pork". The meat (typically shoulder) is slowly cooked and served with sauce, dumplings and sauerkraut.

Sorry for the really really really really really late update but I had so much homework over the weekend and my creativity just depleted. So here is this chapter and obviously I know I'm going to have a lot of people hating me for dropping it there but I like suspense. Love you all and thanks for hanging in there~!


	12. Wir Gehören Zusammen

Okay just so you guys know, I have had to change the rating to M. The reason, I decided to put in a small yaoi scene knowing some of you guys would like to see it and if you guys don't like that I'm so sorry you can just skip over it. I'm not good at writing yaoi, better an shounen ai, so hope you guys don't murder me at my attempt.

* * *

Wir Gehören Zusammen

_Wait, did he just say, he loved me?_ Roderich couldn't even begin to comprehend at what he had just heard come out of Gilbert's mouth. It was preposterous yet appealing at the same time. His thoughts never even began to think if they could get in a relationship but he couldn't help but hope for it all this time. Now that the words he was hoping for were said, he didn't know if he should return them. After all he did have a streak of one night stands. Yet somehow, he believed him, full heatedly. "Somehow… I love you too."

Gilbert pulled away a bit to look at the now blushing Austrian. Normally when you confessed your feelings you could look at the person but considering the aristocrat… He lightly grabbed Roderich's chin so he could look at him and kissed him softly on the lips. Roderich kissed him back without hesitation this time keeping the kiss soft and innocent. The Prussian moved his hand to stroke his cheek lightly and smiled a bit feeling him move closer to his hand. His other hand tightened around his waist so there was no chance of him falling off and was a little shocked as he felt a pair of arms slowly move around him as well. _He must really mean it._

Roderich was enjoying these small moments and wondered when… He blushed a darker red at the thought not exactly able to think about that yet. The kiss continued and more pressure was applied and their grips tightened to pull each other closer. The albino began to lightly nibble on his lip asking for entrance and he felt his body reacting instantly. He opened his mouth slowly slightly unsure but Gilbert lightly rubbed his back with his hand gently moving his tongue inside his mouth. _This is a first. He's being gentle…_

They both pulled away after a few to catch their breaths and it took all of Gilbert's will not to start just attacking the body in front him. He smiled at Roderich who was still blushing and at least able to look at him now. "Awesome!" he exclaimed pulling him closer now with both hands around his waist.

"D…do you want some cake now?" he asked hoping to change the conversation so he could be let go. Not that he was comfortable, no, this is the most comfortable he has been in a long while but he just didn't know how to handle this. They apparently both love each other, he's being nice, and it could only last so long right? _He won't be this way all the time. That would just be too good to be true._

"Nein." Gilbert replied smiling at the Austrian and never relinquishing his hold on him.

"Warum?" he asked looking down at him surprised his offer for his… God cake was turned down by the man who gave him the initiative to make it. Roderich did always like watching his reactions to his new creations or just how he liked his food in general. It was nice to see even though one of his best friends was Francis his food could rival his cooking.

"Because I want something else." the Prussian answered smirking a bit. Gilbert didn't care for the cake, well he did but right now he just wanted more of the Austrian. They didn't really say they were going out but, he would like that a lot. This would be the first relationship he would actually be in since he always avoided marriages because he'd rather be fighting, but now, he really wanted this, and he wanted it to work because he's always liked the aristocrat.

"What could you possibly want that could rival…"

"Beat." he interrupted catching him off guard.

"Okay beat the promise of your favorite treat?" Roderich asked finally able to finish his question.

"You." he smirked. Roderich really wasn't expecting that kind of answer and stared at him a little confused. Gilbert sighed and closed the already small space between them to kiss him again with more pressure form before. He couldn't stand to _not_ kiss the man because he was nearly as addicting as his sweets were, maybe even more. The kiss continued to deepen more as he was granted access in to the Austrian's mouth again rubbing his tongue a little harder than before.

Roderich didn't mind as he roughened the kiss because he did, truly love the man, even though he gave him multiple headaches in just an hour span, but he _loved_ him all the same. His arms tightened a bit to bring him closer as the kiss continued.

Gilbert was still wondering about that little blemish as Roderich called it, and just had to sneak his hand up to his cheek like he was stroking it but instead brushed his thumb over the mole. He didn't really get why he said he couldn't touch it but found out that exact moment. Roderich moaned and suddenly pushed closer to him nearly knocking the chair backwards. The Prussian had to pull away keeping his finger close to his mole. "Whoa Roddy not so much at once unless you really want my five meters that much." he snickered. The brunette gave him a death glare that wasn't all that effective seeing as he was breathing heavily, blushing madly, and his eyes were slightly lust covered.

"Don't… do that." he breathed trying to pull away now.

The albino felt bad at that and held him tighter, "Why can't I aristocrat?"

"It's just not good." was the lame response.

"But what if I liked the response." he said beginning to smirk.

The Austrian blushed a darker shade looking away. "I don't like it…" _Like that will stop him._

"It's okay I don't need an erogenous zone to make you want my five meters." Gilbert declared smirking widely. One of his hands slowly slipped up and onto Roderich's chest lightly tracing over it. A shiver ran over his body feeling the other hand slip under his shirt. His blush deepened as Gilbert began to slowly undo his jacket.

Roderich's hands shot to his to stop his actions shaking his head a bit. "Nein, not that." he nearly whispered.

Gilbert blinked a little surprised but not from the fact he said no. He acted like he never had done anything like this, at least with a man anyway. "Specs?" Roderich looked at him again finally catching his breath. "Have you been with a man?"

The Austrian nearly scoffed at the idea, "I was married to Antonio before…"

"Not like that, I mean _been_ with a man before."

That made him freeze up because out of all the time he spent with Antonio, he gladly let him keep his space and they didn't do anything. "That is none of your business." he huffed looking off to the side.

"Wow, you really haven't have you?" he asked moving to look at him eye to eye. "Roddy, I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you because I love you."

Roderich looked at him smiling still a bit uncomfortable, "I know that and I love you too."

* * *

Gilbert knew that no matter how much or long he prepared the other man under him it was still going to hurt since this was his first time. He leaned over Roderich kissing him as his fingers kept scissoring back and forth stretching him wider. Roderich was moaning a bit and was muffled as he kissed the Prussian wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer. His fingers left his entrance and he pulled away to look at him. "Roddy, it will still hurt you know that right?" he asked running his hand lightly over his cheek.

Roderich would like to see this side more from Gilbert but knew it would only happen every now and then. He smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he felt the other positioning. "I know." They both kissed again as the silverette slowly pushed inside.

_Gott, he's really tight…_ He slowed down feeling the other tense and grip him tighter. The kiss seemed to halt as he continued to push in deeper. When he finally felt himself all the way inside he pulled away to see he was definitely in pain, but a lot less since he took a long time to prepare him. Roderich was so tight he was already panting a bit from the feeling and he wasn't even moving anymore. "How are you doing?" he asked having red eyes meet violet.

The reply was a little nod and a shift of the hips. _Definitely hurts but it could be worse._ His breathing began to calm down and his grip lessened. Roderich moved against him a bit, "Go… ahead." Gilbert could've waited as long as he wanted to, no matter how much he just wanted to start pounding away at him because he finally had him and he felt wonderful. He complied anyway and began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in a little quicker than the first time. Roderich began to feel the pain ebb away by the oncoming of pleasure and slowly moved with him. This was the Prussian's cue to begin moving faster and faster slowly setting up a rhythm. Their moans were getting louder and their breathing was heavier with each thrust. The Austrian suddenly cried out arching his back earning a smirk from the ex-nation.

_Found it finally._ He picked up his hips a bit so he could thrust in deeper aiming now only for the other's prostate. His free hand moved to Roderich's neglected member instantly moving his hand in time with his own thrusts thumbing the head every now and then. Gilbert leaned over his body kissing his neck, shoulder, and collarbone leaving a variety of small and large hickeys behind.

Roderich could feel himself getting closer and closer with each thrust that seemed to be perfectly aimed to his bundle of nerves. His moans were getting louder and he suddenly gripped Gilbert tightly as he reached his peak releasing on their chests and stomachs. "Gilbert!" he moaned loudly arching his back.

Gilbert felt the walls tighten around his own member only making him last a couple more thrusts before releasing inside of him. "Roderich!" he moaned at nearly the same pitch panting for once using his full name. He collapsed on top of the other trying to catch his breath just like the man underneath him.

His hand searched out Gilbert's and held it tightly, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." was the reply before their lips met again.

* * *

Gilbert knew there was no way he was going to stop smiling for the rest of his life. He finally got Roderich, in all the ways he wanted him for so long. They were officially going out since last night, or early morning and he was now heading to Ludwig's house so he could congratulate him.

* * *

Roderich's back still hurt and it took a lot just to make it look like a little limp as he waited for Elizaveta to come over. Every now and then though, he would find him smiling because his thoughts would travel to the Prussian. _He may be annoying, but, I love him._

* * *

The Prussian walked up behind Ludwig wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oi! Guess what?" he exclaimed smirking widely.

"What bruder?" he asked trying to keep calm since he hadn't heard from him since yesterday but he got no call from Roderich.

"Kesesesese~, Roddy and I are dating."

* * *

"What?" yelled Elizaveta trying so badly to hide her excitement wondering what kind of footage she may have gotten.

"Ja, we are dating as of last night." he confirmed not able to hide the dark blush that was spreading across his face.

_About time they started going out._ "Where is he?" she asked not really hearing the obnoxious voice anywhere.

* * *

"Telling that bi… Elizaveta." he said knowing if he wanted to stay on the good side of Roderich, he'd have to call her by her actual name.

"Bruder, you better not be playing with him." Ludwig scolded.

"I'm not West! It's like we've always…" started Gilbert pausing for a second.

* * *

"I think we've always..." Roderich began to answer Elizaveta.

* * *

"Belong together." they both ended with a smile even though they weren't near each other at the time.

~The End~

* * *

Yes sadly this is the end of my story. My yaoi scene wasn't long because it's hard for me to do them without having my heart feeling like it's going to explode or whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys like how I ended it. I really hope I didn't just lead you on something epic and kill it. I'm very happy for all who have followed me and I give you all hugs and 3. Now I did want to have a little fun at the ending because I haven't really read one having the conversation be lead into another situations and so forth so I hope you guys like my little bit of creativity and enjoyed my story!

Translations:

~Ich liebe dich auch-I love you too

~Warum-Why

~ Wir Gehören Zusammen-We Belong Together


End file.
